


Draco Malfoy and the Army of Dumbledore

by Shads (shadsoftheprism), shadsoftheprism



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Dumbledore's Army, Good Draco Malfoy, Greater Good Dumbledore, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Minor Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Multi, POV Draco Malfoy, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 31,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadsoftheprism/pseuds/Shads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadsoftheprism/pseuds/shadsoftheprism
Summary: A lasting impression courtesy of Dolores Umbridge and a comforting hand from Luna Lovegood causes Draco to doubt his allegiances a little soonerAn alternate universe first set during the Order of the Phoenix





	1. Hogwarts Platform

Draco strutted out of his compartment on the Hogwarts Express with the swagger everyone had come to expect for 5 years now. Dressed in fine black attire he was followed in quick succession by Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, Draco's ever-following posse that would back him up at every instance in order to ally with the powerful Malfoy name. Besides their families blood beliefs, Draco wondered what was so Slytherin about his two friends. They had not displayed a bone of ambition or determination since the playdates his father and theirs had set up in his youth. Sure, it was the Malfoy tradition to associate with the powerful, but both Lucius and Draco had desires of their own whilst it often seemed to Draco that Crabbe and Goyle would follow him headfirst into the branches of the Whomping Willow if he ordered them so.

Draco's thoughts about his friends were brought to a pleasant stop when he saw none other than Saint Potter and his two friends. Very much aware of the Ministry and by extension the Daily Prophet's opinion on the claims that the Dark Lord had returned, he knew this would be a better time than any to get on Harry's nerves. Keeping his swagger with Crabbe and Goyle in tow behind him, Draco announced his presence by coughing and spoke his silver tongued words.

"I'm surprised the Ministry is still letting you walk around free, Potter." Draco spat with particular relish in uttering his name.  
"Better enjoy it while you can, I expect there's a cell in Azkaban with your name on it!"

At this Harry lashed out at Draco to his surprise, wishing to give the git a good punch on the nose, but was held back by Ron who gave him a 'it's not worth it' look. Nevertheless, Harry was already sick of people thinking he was lying about the fate of Cedric and the return of Voldemort and took this anger out on his tormentor.

"Just stay away from me!" Harry shouted, there was too much on his mind and someone like Draco was not of any want now.

"Absolutely nuts." Draco muttered to Crabbe and Goyle as they walked away, much to their amusement causing the two boys to crease up in laughter at Harry's reaction to  
the light teasing.

"Good one, Draco." Goyle harshly chuckled.

"Yeah, I really think Potter's starting to lose it now!" Crabbe blubbered amongst fits of giggles.

Draco smirked at his friend's compliments but he couldn't help but think his heart wasn't in that last joke. Normally he too would be in a fit of laughter at annoying his rival to such a degree and it occurred to him how Harry would have spent his summer. Despite claiming that he was 'nuts' Draco knew that Harry was true in his words. His father had boasted to him many times that he was the first to show up when the dark mark summoned the former Death Eaters to the graveyard that night. The ministry was effectively giving Voldemort time to prepare and Draco regarded Fudge as an utter buffoon the few times he had met him whilst accompanying his father on his many 'good will' trips to bolster the name of Malfoy. For now, Draco put these thoughts to the back of his mind as he made the journey up to the Great Hall.


	2. 5th Year Opening Speech

Dumbledore, beaming with happiness at the start of a new term, rose to his stand to give the customary welcome message and start of term announcements after the Sorting Ceremony. Draco had noticed during the Sorting that there was an unfamiliar face sitting on the far right of the teachers table. Well, it wouldn't of been hard to notice her, she stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the rest of the hall in pink so obnoxiously bright Draco could scarcely look at her. Her permanently fixated Cheshire Cat grin throughout the whole Sorting only irritated Draco further. Dumbledore confirmed Draco's suspicions that this woman, Dolores Umbridge, was there as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Obviously after Professor Moody turned out to be Barty Crouch Jr the revolving door of DADA professors had to continue for another year and it seemed this lady was just another in the long line of them.

The Headmaster was in the middle of the same done over speech on what places in the castle not to trespass when this Umbridge woman interrupted Dumbledore with an irritatingly high pitched cough before slowly stepping up to the podium and launching into a tirade about the ministry's attitude to the DADA curriculum at Hogwarts. Whilst usually Draco would have found Dumbledore being interrupted like this amusing he couldn't help but view this woman with a similar or perhaps even worse dislike. Remembering how he had announced his presence to Potter and his pals in a similar manner just earlier, Draco felt a pang of guilt at the thought at behaving like this self-centered pink tart of a woman. Turning to his friends, Draco stated to them his thoughts on the matter at hand like he usually would do.

"I can't see myself liking Defence Against the Dark Arts any more now this Umbridge lady is teaching, this just shows how ridiculous this school is." Draco began

"I heard she's a Slytherin, though." Crabbe replied

"Well I think it's a good thing then," Blaise, who had been listening in on the conversation, announced "Two Slytherin professors at Hogwarts? When's the last time  
that's happened, eh?"

"Yeah, now we'll have both Snape and Umbridge giving us easy points, we might finally take the House Cup from Gryffindor." Goyle announced, agreeing with Blaise for what Draco considered a rather childish reason.

"Well, regardless of whatever 'easy points' we may get from her, I think she's a bit of a tosser." Draco finished but he couldn't seem to sway his fellow 5th year Slytherins on this opinion. Indeed, it seemed most of his house were in disagreement with Draco over this issue and talked excitedly about getting back at their rival house this year.

Draco did have reason to smile however, he had been made a prefect for his house along with Pansy Parkinson. Pansy seemed intent on making life for the new first years hell and while the idea of it was amusing he was most focused on the ability to roam the school grounds more freely. It was a secret comfort of Draco to wander the grounds at night to clear his head in times where his mind becomes cluttered. Annoyingly however, he would often get stopped by uptight students who took their prefect position way too far for his liking but now, it seemed, the shoe was on the other foot.


	3. First Lesson with Umbridge

The next day, Draco looked at his timetable to see that fifth year's all had Defence Against the Dark Arts first lesson causing him to groan. A lesson with that overly happy woman when he had barely woken up? He could hardly wait. It was not helping matters that his friend's continued to state their excitement for their first lesson with Umbridge as if she had confirmed there would be no homework all term. Stepping into the familiar DADA classroom, Draco took his usual seat and was happy to find no self-loving member of any other house had decided it was now theirs. Draco had worked out the perfect spot in his second year and it benefited him in that he could goof off without looking too suspicious. Electing to allow Goyle to sit next to him, he noticed a small bit of pink parchment on each students desk with the full name of their new teacher "Dolores Jane Umbridge" scribbled on it as well as several titles and jobs at the ministry she claimed to have done over the years. Snorting to himself over this, he did get an idea. The little business card of sorts was well structured for an airplane shape. Doing some neat folding, Draco quickly assembled his little glider before taking out his wand and guiding it through the air using Wingardium Leviosa. It flew up and down the rows of desks in the classroom and Draco was happy to hear many students laughing as it darted up and down the room faster and faster. It was at that moment however Professor Umbridge entered the room at an unfortunate enough time that the airplane crashed into her forehead, causing a small papercut to appear on her.

"Wand out in class! Misuse of materials for learning! Injury of a teacher! Who did this?!" Umbridge snapped, looking sour faced while searching up and down the class like a predator hungry for its prey.

Not even the greatest poker face in the world could have saved Draco then. Several pairs of eyes darted in his direction and this gave the woman more than enough evidence to find her naughty student.

"10 points will be taken from..." Umbridge began before glancing at Draco's uniform causing her to look back at him with fire in her eyes "This sort of behaviour is completely unacceptable and a disgrace to the noble name of Salazar Slytherin! To think a student of your caliber exists in Slytherin house is a shame. 10 points from Slytherin and detention in my office later Mr?"

"Malfoy, miss, Draco Malfoy." Draco sighed, this only confirmed his first impressions, Umbridge would not be a favourite teacher of his.

"Well Mr Malfoy, you will be joining me in my office later. Now... where was I? Ah yes! Ordinary! Wizarding! Level! Examinations! O! W! Ls! More commonly known as Owls!" Umbridge began. Draco tuned out soon after this and dreaded spending a year with this woman. He had already got one detention and the lesson hadn't technically even started! Drifting back to sleep as his early morning dreariness overtook him he was once again awoken by the woman's utterly irritating voice.

"Who could possibly want to attack children like yourselves?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe, Lord Voldemort?" Harry stated, disbelief in his voice at what Umbridge had just said.

Umbridge then snapped at Harry and the rest of the class that 'a certain dark wizard' had not in fact returned causing Harry to plead with Umbridge that he had witnessed Voldemort's return, with both student and teacher getting increasingly angry at each other for their refusal to budge on either side. Draco did feel some sympathy for Harry as surely the ministry accusing him at every turn was enough to drive anyone barmy. Obviously, even if he had wanted to, Draco knew he couldn't say anything as to everyone but those trusted with the information, Lucius Malfoy knew nothing about the return of the Dark Lord. Umbridge eventually ended the classroom argument by ordering a detention for Harry and taking 30 points from Gryffindor. Potter and Malfoy both groaned at the thought of spending detention with each other.


	4. Detention

Both stepping into Umbridge's office, the two boys were surprised by the gaudy pink coat splashed over the ancient walls of the room. The continuing abuse of pink made Draco feel sick to his stomach. Umbridge smiled one of her toxic smiles at the two and snapped at them to sit. The many small plates with cats on them also was unsettling. Draco was rather fond of cats and there had been more than a few inhabiting Malfoy Manor over the years but the rows upon rows of cats softly meowing at nothing in particular did not help his stomach. Harry too was upset at the mistreatment of this room by coating it in an abhorrent colour like this. He also considered his brief experience of this woman during his trial last month and how she had been all too happy to give him away to Azkaban for casting a simple defensive spell. If one thing was certain from his first lesson with her, it was that there would be no Defence Against the Dark Arts actually taught this year. Harry smirked at the thought that one of Voldemort's closest followers had actually been a better teacher than she was setting up to be. Taking a seat at a desk to the side of Draco's, Harry prepared for the grueling process that was doing lines for this woman.

"Now you'll both be doing lines for me this evening. Mr Potter, you will write 'I must not tell lies' and Mr Malfoy, you will write 'I must not misbehave in class', I trust you will both be able to follow this simple task." Umbridge ordered sweetly.

Harry and Draco both reached for their quills before a sudden snap of the Professors fingers caught their attention.

"Ahem! I have a bit of a treat for you two, you will be writing with a very special quill that I'm sure will assist you both in learning your respective lessons on proper attitude in my classroom! Doesn't that sound fun?" Harry and Draco only hummed in answer to this as they each took one of Umbridge's quills.

"How many times must we write this?" Harry questioned.

"Let's see how long it takes for you two to get the message." Umbridge replied, her smile turning to a stern look before returning to her sweet tea.

Draco mentally shrugged off what this meant, gave a short, quiet sigh to himself and focused on the paper in front of him. In his neat handwriting that his mother had spent hours on with him in his youth, he began to scribble out the sentence meant to reflect his poor behaviour. Finishing with a neat dot to finish his first line, he was about to start his second before a slight twinge of pain came from his left hand. Before he could react, the pain increased ten fold causing Draco to turn round his hand and witness the words he had just written form onto the skin in front of him, appearing exactly as it appeared on the paper with the same neat handwriting. As the lettering filled in, forming deep cuts on his skin, Draco clenched his left hand so hard the whites of his knuckles were clearly visible as he began to wince from the searing pain. Looking for any sign of escape, he glanced over to Harry's desk a few feet away and, sure enough, he too was going through the exact same process. Both boy's eyes met and a wordless exchange was made between them with Draco displaying a look of worry but Harry trying to remain firm. Draco noticed this and agreed with Harry's thought process, he would not give this vile person the satisfaction of breaking him. Using a tactic honoured and honed by the Malfoy name, he slipped on a mask of indifference to the situation so to Umbridge it would seem Draco was not being phased by this, fooling her like any good Slytherin should know how to.

On the inside though, his mind burned with many different emotions. Of course, anger and fury were there raging like an inferno at this woman for subjecting him, a noble Malfoy, to this utter humiliation. However it was mostly sadness that overtook him. He wanted to call for help, he wanted to cry out in terror at this complete violation of a student teacher relation. He was sure Filch would get a kick out of the "old methods" of punishment being returned but Draco knew in his heart for it to be wrong, it was clear as day. As the hour drudged through and the words on his hand bore in deeper still, time seemingly moving at a snail's pace, Draco knew he was no Gryffindor. He could use his Slytherin cunning to mask a stoic look throughout the ordeal but in reality he needed to escape, he couldn't cope any longer. The walls of the castle had suddenly become very claustrophobic for him and once Umbridge dismissed Draco, keeping Harry for an extra few minutes as "there could be no worse crime than lying to a superior", he made a beeline out the gaudy room and to the exit of the castle. Dusk had settled over Hogwarts and a time like this called for his prefect benefits more than ever. He needed to let his mask slip entirely.


	5. Night over the Grounds

With a great amount of speed, Draco quickly made his way out of the school grounds whilst fixing his prefect badge to his uniform in order to not be disturbed by those from other houses patrolling the school or Mr Filch. Indeed, a small bit of comfort came from when he did encounter Filch and flashed his prefect badge before the caretaker could say anything, walking off with a quiet grumble at not being able to punish a child for being out of bed. Draco was itching to fall into the arms of the night sky and the cool September evening wind that was whisking through the school grounds. Finally making his way out through the Herbology greenhouses, he eagerly quickened his pace as his shoes met the soft grass of freedom. He found a secluded place next to the Black Lake on the far side of the school and finally sat down, his back against an old tree that had long lost its leaves. Huddled with his arms around his knees he let his emotion out.

He knew he wasn't the only one to suffer through this ordeal today. Harry however had friends who would care about him. No doubt, as soon as Potter made his way to the Gryffindor Common Room and met up with Hermione and Ron, they would be asking questions and making sure through any means they could that he was okay. As much as Draco found himself disliking Weasley and Granger he knew that they genuinely cared for Harry and he couldn't say the same about him. Had he decided to return to the Slytherin dorms, would Crabbe or Goyle have been there for him? Would they what happened? Would they be swearing against Umbridge for the rest of their days? He didn't think so. Ultimately, Crabbe and Goyle only liked Draco because of his families reputation. They liked him for Malfoy, not for Draco. Tears splashed down onto his kneecaps as he hung his head low. Although he had just as many friends, Draco felt more alone than ever. Hogwarts wasn't currently an enjoyable place for him, but if anything his home life was worse. Now that Voldemort had returned, his father had put plenty of pressure on him to follow in his footsteps and become a follower and mercenary of his cause. Draco still held quite a lot of his beliefs on blood, but did it really matter that much? Was it really worth killing someone over how they were born? Draco noticed that he was asking himself these questions and his answers were a far cry away from the Draco 3 years ago who had delighted in the idea of Granger losing her life to the monster of Slytherin and the atmosphere of chaos that had come along with it. He was not looking forward to the months and years ahead, fighting for a cause he did not truly believe in, but there wasn't any other option, was there? It was really only his mother that had any genuine care for him and even then she wasn't the type to disobey the wishes of Lucius. To Draco his fate was sealed and he buried his head deeper in his knees, trying to shut himself off from his 'destiny' for just a few moments.

"Aha!" a voice cried, startling Draco and causing him to bolt his head back up directly into the trunk of the tree he was laying against. Pain flared up in his head but was child's play compared to the still burning scar on his hand he had been trying oh so desperately to forget. 

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you like that, I didn't see you!" she continued whilst moving closer to Draco allowing him to get a better look at the person. In front of him was a girl just a little younger than him with long, near pale blonde hair. She was wearing the standard Ravenclaw school uniform however what most drew Draco's attention at first were her bright pink glasses with a kaleidoscope pattern on them, the lenses flashing shades of blue and purple. Draco immediately felt a pang of guilt as he remembered previously tormenting the girl. By now she too had recognized him.

"Hello, Draco Malfoy." she said, her smile warmly greeting him which struck Draco as odd, given his previous incidents with her, but strangely pleasant.

"Um.. Hello Luna." replied Draco, he was all too aware of her cruel nickname but as his mask was well and truly off he felt no desire to refer to her as it. Luna picked up on this and took it as took as a sign that he was not going to be hostile. She sat herself down a few feet from Draco and took off her Spectrespecs.

"I am truly sorry about causing that bump on your head. I was looking for Wrackspurts and as I was coming over that hill I saw them floating above your head but I didn't see you." she apologized.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." Draco muttered "Wait, Wrack-whats?"

"Wrackspurts, invisible little things that float around people and make their brain go fuzzy, there are quite a lot around you but you can only see them with these." she replied, lifting up her Spectrespecs to gesture them to Draco. He was actually enjoying her company, enjoying someone talking to him as an equal instead of being looked down on by Umbridge or being looked up to and hero worshiped by Crabbe and Goyle everytime he played a cruel prank. He didn't know what to say to her though so he just sat in silence, occasionally glancing at her before Luna broke the silence once again.

"Padma Patil told me about what happened to you in Defence Against the Dark Arts. I don't think its right you know, you were only fooling around." she calmly spoke before putting her hand on Draco's then suddenly she recoiled and gasped.

"What?!" Draco asked, although he knew likely what the source of her shock was, turning his left hand away from Luna.

"Your hand! What happened to it?" Luna had concern in her voice and addressed Draco "Please don't hide it from me, Draco." giving him a small smile which relaxed Draco once again. Draco showed Luna his left hand with 'I must not misbehave in class' scrawled upon the same area over a hundred times, the skin surrounding it scratched and stained red with blood.

Luna put two and two together and deduced this to be Umbridge's doing. Something about her had unsettled Luna during the start of year feast but she hadn't figured her to be capable of doing harm to her student. She took out her wand and muttered an incantation at Draco's scar which soothed the pain for him considerably. Draco noticed as the girl that had been so calm and gentle with him started to show signs of anger.

"She shouldn't be doing that to anyone." she said "Did she do the same to Harry too?"

Draco grimly nodded at her before tears once again fell from his cheeks.

"Those boys you spend time with wouldn't care all that much about you in this condition, I can tell. They don't care for anything much, besides food maybe." Draco gave a small chuckle at Luna's joke before she continued "But you're different, Draco. You're different. As much as many people, perhaps even yourself, think otherwise I think you are a good person with a good heart."

"Even if that's true, there isn't much I can do about it. My family and everyone at this school seem to know what path I'm heading down." Draco bleakly stated.

"You know, Draco. There's a muggle film I once watched that said 'Your future hasn't been written yet, no one's has. Your future is whatever you make it, so make it a good one'. I don't remember the rest of the film one bit but that bit always stuck with me." she smiled and gave Draco a hug that brought a warmth to his heart and his life like nothing had in many years.

"I must be off now, Draco. But please keep what I said in mind, I really mean it. I hope I see you soon!" Luna beamed before turning to walk back to the castle.

Draco thought how nice it was to be truly cared about. Her words had indeed brought comfort to his troubled self. Her voice had calmed him and that spell of hers had put his hand much more at ease. I wasn't like Draco to openly display appreciation, but now it was simply required, the least he could do.

"Luna, wait!" he called to her.

"Yeah?" she replied, turning round and smiling at him, again warming Draco to his very core.

He said, smiling a smile that wasn't of laughter, wasn't of schadenfreude but was of pure happiness.

"Thank you."


	6. Dinnertime Confrontation

The next few days for Draco were filled with him feeling much happier than he had in some time. Although not expressing this emotion openly to save face with Crabbe and Goyle, it was noticeable that he was no longer initiating teasing of people and it was mostly the other Slytherins in his year who started the confrontations whilst Draco hung back. Seeing Luna around school also brought great joy to him. Although they did not share any lessons due to being a year apart, this did not heed him. He was just happy to know that she cared and they would greet each other should they cross paths. Crabbe and Goyle, being quite thick, did not notice this change in Draco for quite a while however the more independent and cunning Slytherins picked up on it and began to plot. Blaise Zabini began feeding Crabbe and Goyle all the right words to sway them over to him. To Zabini, it was time the dominance of Slytherin House shifted in his direction.

This eventually resulted in a conflict in late September in the Great Hall. Draco was picking at his dinner whilst Crabbe and Goyle wolfed down their huge, towering plate of food. Draco noticed Luna sit down at the Ravenclaw table and gave a small wave and a smile to her which she happily returned to him. Draco's cronies looked up from their food at the right time to notice this and both pairs of eyes went to Draco, looking displeased with him.

"You keep being all friendly with that Loony girl!" Goyle said in an accusatory manner.

"What's it to you, Goyle? And don't call her that!" Draco replied, a temper in his voice at Goyle's referring to Luna by her nickname.

"What's going on with you Draco?" questioned Crabbe, poking Draco in the chest, "Is Loony your friend or something?"

Draco's temper wasn't taking kindly to his friends putting him in the spotlight. That being said, Luna had been a better friend to him in a few weeks than Crabbe and Goyle had in many years. The idea of having two boys worshiping him at every turn without ever really caring about him was all too childish in Draco's eyes. Using the same determination and courage he drew upon to mask his pain from Umbridge in detention, he decided to answer Crabbe's question truthfully, whatever the consequences.

"Yeah, she is my friend. Got a problem with that, Crabbe?"

Crabbe and Goyle were a bit taken aback by Draco's honesty. They didn't know how to react now they were disagreeing with the boy that had led their little gang for many years now. This was until Blaise Zabini, who had been sitting nearby and had heard everything, decided to intervene.

"Well, Draco." he began slowly, icy coldness in his voice, " I wouldn't want to be seen dead with a girl like Loony Lovegood, I've seen her hanging out with blood traitors like the Weasley girl."

Zabini's comment about blood infuriated Draco. Why did everything have to be about how you were born? Crabbe and Goyle only liked him for his last name and now you couldn't hang out with someone because they were friends with a "blood traitor". Of all things, he hadn't expected blood to be an issue, Luna is a pure-blood, for Merlin's sake!

"Piss off, Zabini. Who asked your opinion on this?" Draco demanded, his nostrils flaring from rage.

"Perhaps you're right Draco. Go sit with Loony Lovegood for all I care, but me and the other true Slytherins are staying right here!" Blaise said theatrically before tripping up a first year Gryffindor walking by as if to punctuate his point. This drew laughter from Crabbe and Goyle, who looked at each other and moved to sit closer to Zabini. Zabini gave a sly smirk at Draco who huffed his annoyance and tried to focus on his food. He glanced up to Luna, who had also been listening in from the Ravenclaw table and was stunned and flattered by Draco's honesty. She considered offering him to sit with her but realised this would only help Zabini's case and wanted to help Draco to maintain his friends if he could. Draco however got up from his seat, slowly walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to Luna, drawing whispers from those who had witnessed the spectacle. It was certainly unexpected and unheard of for a Malfoy to sit at another house's table in Hogwarts. Luna was stunned, waiting for everyone to return to eating before she spoke.

"B-but Draco..." she stuttered "What about your friends?"

Draco gave a shy smile, "What friends? You said it yourself, I'm not like them. They might have the blood values of Salazar Slytherin on lockdown, but they lack ambition, cunning and determination. I'd say they're far more useful for determining someone than what sort of blood they have."

Luna gave Draco the biggest smile he had received in a long time, "That was very kind of you."

Draco scoffed at the compliment, "It was you that encouraged me, those words stuck."

"They aren't going to like this, you know." she said, nodding in the direction of the Slytherin table.

"I know, lucky I know my fair share of hexes, hm?" he beamed mischievously. Luna seemed satisfied with this response before turning to him.

"It's the first Hogsmeade visit tomorrow, would you like to come to the Hog's Head with me?" she asked.

Draco was a little confused as to why Luna wanted to go to the Hog's Head but was far too happy to be spending time with his friend to care. He gave an enthusiastic nod in response.

"That's good" Luna beamed "See you tomorrow, then!"


	7. Hog's Head Meeting

Luna was excitedly tugging at Draco's sleeve in the direction of their destination. Draco, dressed in winter clothing appropriate for the early snowfall this year, was desperately trying to compose himself. He was still confused as to why Luna was so insisting on them going to an old pub, it wasn't exactly the most picturesque part of Hogsmeade but nevertheless Luna was practically skipping in the direction of it with Draco in tow close behind.

"L-Luna, hey wait!" Draco called after her, struggling to keep up "Why are we going this way?"

"You'll see, Draco." Luna sung in response.

On their way to the pub, Draco and Luna passed several pretty scenes. A frozen lake with birds standing atop the icy water. A tree with every branch from top to bottom covered in thick snow. A quaint little shop selling warm food with a scent that quickly captured Draco's attention, making him hungry. Luna only stopped for a moment to admire these sights before letting her feet carry her to their destination. Finally, as they approached the old wooden pub that was the Hog's Head she slowed her pace allowing Draco a moment to rest.

"I'm sorry I went so fast. If we hadn't picked up the pace we would have been late though!" she chimed.

Draco stumbled in the heavy snowfall, "Late for what?" Draco then noticed a frosted up window nearby, wiping it a little with his sleeve, he peered in and saw a group of about 20 students. The students were of varying years and houses, he could tell by noticing the different coloured scarves they had elected to wear to help them against the cold weather. At the front of the group was.. St Potter. Draco gave a small groan and turned to Luna.

"Why did you bring me to this?" he snapped.

Luna calmly replied, "I understand your shock but please hear me out. You don't like Umbridge, right?"

"And the sky is blue, so what?" Draco replied.

"Harry is starting this club as a sort of secret rebellion against her." she continued "I don't fully understand it yet but if you truly want to fight against her or maybe even get rid of her entirely, this is your best bet."

Draco, when looking through the window a moment ago, saw plenty of red and gold, a fair amount of yellow and black and even a few blue and bronze. He noted however he did not see a single scarf that was green and silver. Looking down at his own scarf, he considered that he would be the only Slytherin in this strange group. He'd seem suspicious to them. He'd seem like a spy. He looked worryingly at Luna.

"Even if I wanted to join this, would they want me to?" Draco mumbled to Luna who put her hand on his.

"Harry was in that detention with you, he experienced the same thing, I'm sure he'll understand your reasons. Even if he doesn't, I'm sure you'd make it known to him." she winked at Draco. "If it bothers you too much, I'll go in first."

Draco gave a small sigh, "Ok, I think that will help, thank you."

Luna pulled open the old wooden door that was the entrance to the Hog's Head and walked forward, Draco quickly shuffled in behind her and the door slammed shut behind them. Noticing Draco, the talk to the group Harry was giving abruptly stopped and a few whispers broke out between the students. Harry looked at Draco with a wary expression whilst Ron and Hermione both gave him a hard glare. Draco was too nervous to speak and just stood in the doorway, fidgeting with his hands. Luna took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze before speaking for him.

"Hello everyone. Draco and I are both interested in this little club, I'm sorry we're late."

"What're you playing at, Malfoy?" Ron snarled harshly.

"Leave. Now. I don't want to have to make a scene." Hermione demanded. Harry gave a small nod in agreement.

Draco, feeling a little frightened, began to turn for the door before he heard Ron mutter to Harry.

"Why did we invite Loony if she's gonna bring along people like Malfoy?"

Draco turned around, his eyes burning "Don't call her that, Weasley!"

The silence that followed was choking. All pairs of eyes remained focused on Draco. Put under the spotlight, he was again unable to say anything. Luna walked up to Harry with an angry expression.

"Harry Potter! Do you not remember who was in that detention with you?! He wants to help. Now, do you want to let him help or do you want to stay angry at him over petty teasing and quidditch matches that happened years ago?" 

Harry turned to meet Draco's gaze, "Is what Luna's saying true?"

Draco gave a sharp nod, "Would she stand up for me like this if it wasn't? Don't you trust her word?". There was a brief silence following this before a girl stood up.

"I do." Ginny said, giving an accusatory glance at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "As much as I can hardly believe it, Draco wants to help us."

Draco decided to provide a moment of honesty for Harry. "I know you aren't lying, Potter. He's back. My father speaks about him all the time. He's been set some kind of mission by him, won't share much or any the details I'm afraid. I'm sorry for being a prat about it the other week, Potter. But, if it's any comfort, Crabbe and Goyle and I aren't on speaking terms anymore." The room was again plunged into silence although this time it was because they were pleasantly stunned by Draco's words. Luna gave Draco a big smile and Harry, half in disbelief at the words escaping his mouth replied.

"Thank you, Draco. You two have a seat over there if you want." Harry gestured towards two empty chairs that Luna and Draco gladly sat down in, tired from the heated scene that had just transpired. Harry continued his speech about needing to find somewhere to practice defense against the dark arts and a few suggestions were thrown around although none really stuck, each having their own weaknesses. After Harry was finished and people began to talk amongst themselves, Neville turned to Draco.

"What made you change your mind about your views, Draco?" he asked.

"I've had these views for a while" he shyly replied "she just helped me do something with them." gesturing to Luna who squeezed Draco's hand in appreciation.

"And what made you think..." asked Fred.

"You'd be useful to the team?" asked George.

"Well, you've got Gryffindor bravery and courage, Hufflepuff loyalty and hard-working and you've got Ravenclaw intelligence, wit and originality." he said, obviously referring to Luna with the last part.

"But?" asked George.

"They're all very good traits, yes. But you didn't have any Slytherin cunning, determination or resourcefulness. I feel like if you're planning to take down that hag, Umbridge, you might need to do more than your fair share of scheming, hmm?"

Fred and George nodded, "Wicked." they said in unison.


	8. Could the real Slytherin Seeker please stand up?

Draco strided down the Slytherin Dungeons with a great deal of happiness. He had just spent the afternoon with Luna in the Hogwarts Library looking at some of the more obscure books in there and giggling at its contents. The happiness Luna brought him, the sense of purpose she made him feel was indescribable. Draco felt more and more strongly that Luna was his closest and truest friend he had ever had. He at times wondered what he had done to deserve a friend as kind as Luna but when he asked her this she had only chuckled and reassured him that he was a kind person who deserved good things. His relations with Potter and his friends were slowly thawing too. Another DA meeting had taken place in which they continued to theorise a location to practice defensive spells. Not too much had come of it but now Draco could say they were happy to tolerate being in a room with him. Luna had really helped him feel safe in that sort of location and she had made sure to stay by Draco throughout the meeting of Dumbledore's Army, although Draco did have to admit it was not exactly his first choice for a name for their group but his opinion didn't exactly have much leverage at the moment at he was fully aware of it. Draco had jokingly suggested using the Slytherin Common Room as a practice area to the amusement of the students at the DA meeting. It was not the place a member of that group would want to be and yet here he was approaching the serpentine door of Salazar Slytherin.

"Pure-blood." Draco half jokingly spoke the password for entrance and the dark green doors slid open to reveal the cool, serenity of the common room. As much as he detested many of the people that inhabited it, Draco did have to admit that he was quite fond of his houses common room. Taking a seat by the roaring fire near the centre of the main room, he relaxed himself into it and decided that having a quick nap before dinner wouldn't be such a bad idea. He was on the edge of slumber before a loud snap of fingers woke up Draco who sat up in his chair to discover the source. He turned and saw Blaise Zabini followed in quick succession by Crabbe and Goyle. Draco groaned to himself. _Do I really have to be dealing with these pricks now? _ he thought to himself. Zabini strided closer towards him causing Draco to feel guilty at the fact that he used to behave like the prat Zabini was being.

"Good to see you, Draco." Zabini smirked "I hope you're aware that Slytherin is playing Hufflepuff tomorrow, although I wouldn't be surprised if you were too busy snogging Loony for you to notice." this prompted a laugh from Crabbe and Goyle. Draco's fists clenched at hearing this.

"Yes, Zabini, I am _aware_ that Slytherin is playing Hufflepuff tomorrow, and I'd watch your tongue if I were you. If you don't think I'm capable of dealing with you then keep talking." Draco stared right at Zabini with a piercing glare.

Blaise gave a mocking telling off voice as if Draco was a small child in trouble. "Uh uh! I don't think so Draco! Your days of being the Kingpin of Slytherin are well and truly over. Now why don't you do the honourable thing and give the Seeker position to someone more representative of what our house stands for?"

Draco scoffed, "In your dreams, perhaps. I'm not scared or intimidated by your words."

"Then _prove it_, Put your money where your mouth is." Blaise snarled, drawing his wand.

Draco slowly stood and drew his own wand to his hand. "Fair enough."

The Slytherin common room came to a hushed silence at this as the confrontation drew the attention of them. The two boys, both well versed in dueling etiquette, took a few paces away from each other when Zabini snapped his fingers for Crabbe to stand by his side as his second in case he goes down. Draco quickly found a small looking first year and pointed to his side which the boy quickly hurried to drawing laughter from the forming crowd of Slytherins.

"Couldn't find a better second, hey, Draco?" chuckled Goyle.

Draco confidently smiled at Goyle, "I don't intend to go down."

Blaise and Draco both bowed to one another before assuming an appropriate dueling stance, Blaise doing his with anger whilst Draco gave a small flourish in his stance. Pansy Parkinson, one of the first on the scene, had offered herself as the person to count the boys down and gave a short but well timed countdown.

"Three.......Two.......One!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" cried Draco, moving gracefully from his starting stance to that of his offensive spell.

"CONFRINGO!" cried Blaise only a split second later.

The two spells met eachother midway, initiating the start of the duel. Draco was annoyed at Blaise's recklessness to use the Blasting Curse although he considered the probability that Zabini was not fully aware of the curse's potential, especially in the hands of a skilled Wizard. He gripped his wand tightly and remained focused on his spell just the way his father and his Defence against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Lupin had both taught him. Zabini on the other hand continued to glare at Draco meaning before too long Draco was winning the duel with the red of his spell nearing on Zabini. Little sparks of burning lightning scorched scarlet danced off the spell and Draco's wand. He was unable to jump the final hurdle and get his Disarming Charm to connect with Zabini himself. Tiring of this near victory stalemate, Draco decided to change up his strategy with a tactic he had practised a few times now. It wouldn't work on a highly skilled wizard who would see the motion coming but it could well work on Blaise if he was quick enough... He flicked his right hand violently in the direction of the ceiling causing both his spell and Zabini's to fly in that direction, knocking a set of candles off the wall. Draco quickly followed up with a second "EXPELLIARMUS!" which Zabini was not fast enough to block, hitting him square in the chest causing him to fall to his feet and his wand to fly in Draco's direction. He caught the wand with his quick Seeker reflexes and grasped it tightly in satisfaction, leading to polite applause and one or two cheers from his housemates.

"Nice try, Zabini, but I think I'm gonna be the one catching the snitch tomorrow." Draco gave a small sneer before throwing Blaise's wand in his general direction, hitting him in the jaw, and making his way to the Great Hall.


	9. Slytherin vs Hufflepuff

Draco awoke from his daydream to a large shove towards the Quidditch Pitch by Urquhart, Slytherin Captain. Draco had been staring at a wall for a few minutes now whilst the match and both teams were getting ready.

"Focus, Malfoy! I want that snitch as soon as possible! And don't go letting Summerby get his hands on it either!" The Captain sternly demanded.

"Yeah... I'll get it, I'll get it." Malfoy quietly said, tightening his grip on his Nimbus 2001 broom.

"The only thing Malfoy can catch is a cold, don't go sniffling over our Quidditch game, you hear?" said Blaise.

"What are you even doing back here?" Draco groaned, "If you haven't noticed, this is for team members."

"I got a little invitation... or two." Blaise replied, nodding in the direction of Crabbe and Goyle. Draco had almost forgot his former friends were the new beaters on the team.

"Don't get on my nerves... or do I need to remind you who won our little duel yesterday?" Draco threatened, causing a small flinch from Blaise as Draco stuck his finger near his face.

"Whatever... the seeker position is all yours. While you're not catching the Snitch I'll soon be scoring point after point where it matters, Chaser!" Zabini held up a Quaffle on the floor to gesture his point, miming a throwing motion.

"Blaise has a spot on the team?" Draco questioned to Urquhart.

"Not yet." he replied "We are having tryouts next week and the results of this match will impact it greatly. _Actual _tryouts, I mean, **not **a duel in the common room."

Zabini blushed slightly while Draco gave a sly smile.

"Now... enough talk, let's play this game!" Urquhart cheered.

The two teams stepped out of their respective team rooms and before too long they were in the air. The whistle Madam Hooch blew to start the match came and went without much attention from Draco, he was razor focused on finding the snitch and giving Slytherin an easy win but couldn't get himself to concentrate fully. He kept having to shake Hufflepuff's seeker, Summerby, who seemed to have developed a strategy of following Draco about in order to be in the same place if Draco spot's the Golden Snitch. This was of some annoyance to Draco who had told Summerby to shove off once or twice now. Draco took this brief moment of time to survey the crowd. To nobody's surprise, he found it to be an overwhelmingly pro-Hufflepuff crowd. The Loyal and True Hufflepuffs were of course there in droves to support their house team as expected but the Gryffindor's too seemed to be all on the side of yellow and black. Ravenclaw was the only house with some true divide, flashes of yellow and green banners rose above the blue and bronze scarves of Ravenclaw house.

Draco's eyes eventually rested upon the person he was hoping to see. Luna was standing among the sea of students with what looked like a hat made of arts and crafts she had found and made herself. It was a striking hat of green, silver and streaks of black. The top of it was decorated to look like the head of a powerful serpent and was so tall it added about an extra foot and a half to Luna's height. It was obvious she had put considerable effort into her costume and it touched Draco's heart that she would make this hat just to support him. After all, it was clear Luna was cheering solely for Draco and to be frank, he didn't blame her. While this had reinvigorated Draco's determination to win ten-fold what shocked him a little further was who was standing next to Luna. Clearly standing where he shouldn't be, Neville too was cheering Draco on. He was holding a small green banner that Draco squinted to read the silver writing of _'__Go Draco!'. _Although Draco and Neville had bonded a little in the previous DA meeting with both having overbearing family members, Draco's father and Neville's grandmother, Draco hadn't been expecting this support from him. He couldn't help but feel it was undeserved. It his earlier Hogwarts years, he had bullied poor Neville mercilessly and bonding with Neville had made him feel like scum for this. He had been trying to apologise for his behaviour for most of the DA meeting but couldn't muster up the courage. Nevertheless, he wouldn't turn down support when he needed it. Beaming his smile of thanks at Luna and Neville, he added a thumbs up for good measure.

It was at that moment Draco spotted the snitch out of the corner of his eye and with sharp reflexes sped on after it with Summerby in hot pursuit. Unfortunately for him, it seemed the Hufflepuff team had caught up with Slytherin as they too had Nimbus 2001 brooms meaning Draco did not have a natural advantage. He darted his eyes to the scoreboard for a split second and saw Hufflepuff lead Slytherin 50-10. He smiled confidently as his many years of practice and experience as a Seeker began to pay off as he formed a small but decisive lead ahead of Summerby. He began slowly outstretching his hand to catch it but the Snitch remained just out of reach. Draco was distracted from his pursuit for a moment by a bludger coming his way forcing himself to duck down but in process almost falling off his broom. Summerby took advantage of this and caught up with Draco. As the snitch lay inches ahead of both of them, Draco was briefly able to make out the cheering from Luna and Neville as they flashed past them at lightning speed and with a swelling in his heart he reached out far and just barely took the Snitch before his rival Hufflepuff Seeker could. The whistle for the end of the game sounded and as such Slytherin won 170-50 with Slytherin scoring another goal just moments before the end of the match. Cheers wildly came out from Slytherin benches but, to Draco, there were only two cheering voices he cared about that afternoon.


	10. Letter from Lucius

_25th October, 1995_

_  
Dear Draco,_

_I apologise for not writing in a while, you know fully well how preoccupied I have become as of recent. Obviously this will continue to apply for the foreseeable future so this could well be my last letter to you for some time. I do wish to disclose some information to you however. _   
  


_Firstly, I must say congratulations on your victory over Hufflepuff in Quidditch recently. You are doing your family name proud, Draco. Although I wasn’t there to attend I was told by Nott how well you did in catching the snitch.  
_

_However, more importantly, I do have some unfortunate news. Due to current circumstances I’m afraid you’ll have to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas. I’m aware how much you detest the place and, while I certainly can’t blame you for that, there is simply no other option. As much as we would have wanted you home I’m currently far too preoccupied to allow that to occur. It took your mother a great deal of convincing that you would be okay to stay as it’s your first time doing so. To help you with this, I’ve attached some Galleons so you can still enjoy yourself while at that wretched school. Try not to spend our money too stupidly, Draco._

_Furthermore, I have heard some rumours from Goyle and Crabbe Sr. that their sons and you have had some sort of falling out. I understand boys will boys but I would have hoped you would have gotten over those petty arguments by now. Remember the Malfoy tradition, Draco. It’s certainly wise to have people like them ready to die for you if needs be. I expect to hear you have gotten over this silliness soon, I promise it’s for your betterment. As I said, this may be the last time I write to you for a while. We shall see how long that takes, time can only tell._

_Don’t disappoint me_

_P.S. Throw this letter into the fire when you are done with it, you don’t want it falling into the hands of the wrong sort._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy_

_Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, United Kingdom_

Draco gave a long sigh after reading the letter and casting it into the flames of the Slytherin Common Room’s fireplace in front of him as instructed. Despite his fathers attempts at secrecy, it was quite clear to him just what he was “preoccupied” with and who “the wrong sort” was. In a way, he was quite glad he wouldn’t have to return home for Christmas. He had hated every moment Voldemort’s name had come up in conversation and had not been looking forward to hearing more praise for that man. Sifting the copious sum of Galleons between his hands, 100 to be precise, he wondered if he might be able to actually enjoy his Christmas break. Certainly with Luna to keep him company, things couldn’t be all bad. He made a mental note of the letter and hurried downstairs to breakfast to tell her about it.

  
”Well, I suppose you don’t have too much to worry about. After all if he’s so ‘preoccupied’ then he can’t really march his way over here and tell you to make friends with them again.”

Luna finally said after much deliberation. It had taken Draco some time to explain the context behind the letter to her, not that she had really needed it. Much if it could be quite easily worked out but she had still politely nodded as Draco continued to talk.

”That’s true. I’m quite glad about that, definitely don’t walk to be near those lot again”

Draco gestured in the direction of the Slytherin table. Zabini was practising his charms with a look of fury on his face whilst Crabbe and Goyle took to shovelling mouthfuls of breakfast into their gobs.

“He certainly seems to be angry you beat him in that duel. Be careful, Draco.” she began with a concerned tone to her voice.

Draco chucked, “I’ll be alright for now, I’m almost a year ahead of him on most spells and we’ve got the DA meeting later for some proper practise!”

Both of them indeed were very excited for the third meeting. Dobby had stumbled upon strange secret door that led to something known as the Room of Requirement. Harry had quickly decided it would be perfect for Dumbledore’s Army as it was concealed and could take the shape of anything they wanted it to be. At that moment, Blaise managed to pull off a spell and a flurry of sparks launched into the air which caused some harsh reprimanding to him by Professor Snape.

”Come on, let’s go for a walk before this all kicks off.” Draco said.


	11. Another redundant DADA lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, finally coming back to this now that we all have quite a lot of extra time on our hands. I can't promise regular updates but your support for this is certainly what encouraged me to come back. Thank you all for reading :)

The session of Dumbledore's Army had been a blast for everyone after finally finding the room of requirement to safely practise in without chance of being discovered. Even Draco had got a little carried away with the chance to properly train himself with defensive spells. Although he had won his duel with Blaise a week prior, he had come to the conclusion that his Expelliarmus could have been cut through had Zabini been more confident with his Confringo. Certainly, a wicked old bag like Umbridge or even Voldemort himself would certainly have more ability to deal with and dispatch Draco as opposed to some cocky 16 year old. During the session, Harry had approached him questioning about his father's role in Voldemort's plans, it was certainly strange to have such a conversation with his former rival but Draco had done his best to point out his father being in Voldemort's favour and anything else he knew, which unfortunately was somewhat lacking. Draco was all too aware that his dabbling in Dumbledore's Army could eventually cause him to butt heads with much of his family. As much as his disdain for Lucius' recent pursuits had soured his opinion of him, he still felt incredibly uneasy about it. He decided to confide in his loyal friend Luna once again.

"No matter what happens I doubt that they'll hate you for it, they're your family and they love you, even if they may have a funny way of showing it sometimes." Luna had replied.

"I suppose so, I mean my mum was concerned about me staying at Hogwarts over Christmas, I doubt she wants me to fight anytime soon."

Luna nodded, "And your Dad, well he wants you to fight on his side but I'm sure that's because he believes in your ability and wants to be close to his son."

Draco chucked at this, "They really are the opposite of eachother on this, aren't they?", although thinking harder on it he hung his head down low before looking at Luna with concern. "Even if _they _don't want to hurt me, _he _could order them to. I guess that's what I'm more worried about."

Luna took Draco's hand and squeezed it to comfort him as she usually did and as ever it worked a charm and he was filled with the reassuring bliss Luna's care always provided him with.

"I understand." she began softly, "And it's one of those things theres no easy answer for and I can imagine how much that worries you but remember you're not alone anymore. It's not Draco vs the world. You have me, you have Neville, you have Fred and George and I think everyone else is slowly getting to see the lovely side of you I always knew was there."

Draco smiled and was reminded of the first time Luna had comforted him with her honesty and kindness. Here was someone he knew he could be himself around and oh how he appreciated that. Giving her a hug, the first time he had initiated one with her, he said to her.

"Thank you Luna, you put me at ease like nobody else can. I need to go to DADA now unfortunately." Draco said before him and Luna waved eachother goodbye.

As Draco entered the DADA classroom once again he tried to mentally prepare himself to waste an hour of his life. Umbridge had insisted on teaching purely negotiation and appeasement of Dark Arts users and no doubt many of his class would rather be taking their chances being taught by a werewolf or even a servant of Voldemort rather than her. Draco was certainly more thankful than ever that Luna had introduced him to Dumbledore's Army, without it he had no doubts he would not have progressed in anyway from his previous practical knowledge. In fact, now that he thought about it, the DA had given him access to plenty of knowledge he otherwise would have been unaware of. For example he took pride in the fact he was the only Malfoy to be aware of the location of his first cousin once removed, Sirius Black. It was strange to think all the stories he had heard about Black throughout his life were untrue and secretly wished to meet Sirius. This also applied to another cousin of his, Nymphadora Tonks. Despite her mother's status in the Black family as a blood-traitor it was clear his mother had a soft spot for her younger sister. Pondering this, Draco wondered if this may be a way to get his mother to sympathise with his choices...

"MALFOY!" Umbridge screamed at him, Draco was suddenly hit with the realisation he had completely lost concentration and it clearly had been evident to Umbridge, clad in another one of her irritatingly pink outfits. "Have you paid attention to even a **WORD **I've said?! How should you deal with a master of Dark Arts?" Draco stayed silent and shuffled in his seat. Umbridge glared at him before announcing loudly to the class, "Would anyone like to help Mr Malfoy out?"

Ron nudged Harry and gestured to the _Defensive Magical Theory _textbooks in front of them.  
"According to this we probably have to invite them in for Tea and Biscuits" he murmured causing the two to chuckle.

Professor Umbridge's face turned scarlet with fury, "I HEARD THAT MR WEASLEY AND MR POTTER! 5 points each shall be taken from Gryffindor for your cheek and furthermore you shall both be accompanying Mr Malfoy to detention this evening.". Umbridge wickedly smiled at the two as her shouting frightened the class. Ron glared at the scar that was still on Harry's hand with pure fear whilst Harry and Draco both dreaded another round of doing lines.

After Umbridge dismissed the class, though not without reminding Ron, Harry and Draco of their "appointment" at 7 o'clock in her office, the three boys stopped outside the class and Harry spoke.

"Doesn't look like she's going to let up on us anymore then?" he smiled glumly.

"Those scars on your arms, do they still hurt?" Ron stuttered.

Draco put his hand on Ron's shoulder and tried to cheer him up, "Like hell at first but Luna know's a brilliant spell to soothe the pain. Besides, we all know something she doesn't and that's something to feel good about."

"Good point, cheers....mate." Ron said, though the awkwardness of calling Draco his "mate" hadn't escaped him yet. Draco and Ron exchanged awkward glances causing Harry to frown.

As if to make a bad situation worse, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle turned the corner and saw an oppurtunity.

"You know Draco." Blaise began, "I know our house animal is a snake but I didn't expect you to be thick enough to take it literally!", this caused a flurry of chuckles from Crabbe and Goyle though Draco had his doubts the boys were even smart enough to get the joke.

Draco sighed, a torment from Blaise was welcome in comparison to Umbridge, "Don't you have something else you can do with your time? Aren't you meant to be practising for the chaser tryouts anyway?"

"Why practise when I'm already basically guaranteed a spot? The other people applying for the vacant spot are both third-years." Blaise boasted, certain of his imminent ability to outshine Draco.

"Third years? Well if your broom skills are anything like your Confringo spell, I'd say you have some work to do." Draco snided before giving a small wave to Harry and Ron, "Well, I suppose I'll see you guys later." and walking down the hall.


	12. Detention with the High Inquisitor

Despite all the encouragement from Luna, Draco still felt utterly petrified of stepping into Umbridge's office once again. Although a Malfoy was prepared to take things into their own hands if needs must, he would rather not be one of the ones leading the charge on the front lines. Yet due to Umbridge's growing dislike of both him and Potter, he was quickly becoming a rather bizarre figurehead for Dumbledore's Army among those that knew of its existence. This did not set well with him and he was not used to the increasing attention and admiration from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw added on to the new sense of resentment from his fellow Slytherins. It had taken one of his lowest points to open up to Luna Lovegood, he wasn't quite ready to open up the entire school. One person would certainly suffice for now, he thought, and though he had started getting on well with Neville as well as Fred and George he wasn't ready to handle it all, after four years of being blindly hero-worshipped by his cronies or feared by much of the school it would take time to get used to being a figure for rebellion. This was no more potent than when he made it to outside Umbridge's office and saw the faces of Harry and Ron, chatting to eachother in hushed voices while they waited for the "High Inquisitor" to let them in. Draco scoffed at the new title that had been granted to Umbridge and hastily erected onto the ancient wooden door before the three boys. Cornelius Fudge's distrust of Dumbledore was comical to Draco, he had heard much about it from his father and to him he found great humour in the fact that both of them were utterly foolish, a true battle of fools. Regardless, her heightened sway over Hogwarts could only be bad for the school. As much as he hated to admit it Dumbledore at least kept the ship fairly steady, though his willingness to bend the school rules to Harry in previous years did irk him. Thinking further of this, he hadn't seen much of the Headmaster as of recent and wondered what he may be up to, besides perhaps giving Harry the newest broom for the upcoming Gryffindor game.

"You may come in now." Umbridge commanded from beyond the door and the unlikely trio entered in single file. Umbridge looked pleased and took particular relish in the fear that had overcome Ron.

"As there is three of you this time," she began before shooting a glare at both Harry and Draco "We shall have to do this downstairs in the classroom so I can keep an eye on all of you. I don't want any misbehaving, you are here to be punished as you so deserve."

Umbridge gestured to the door and the boys followed her down the cold smooth-stone stairs into the empty DADA classroom. With the evening firmly underway the class looked very barren with only a few flickering candle wicks for light. Draco took his seat near the back of the classroom, spaced out from the other two.

"Mr Weasley and Mr Potter, 'I shall not disrupt the class' and Mr Malfoy, 'I shall pay attention in class' shall suffice." she smiled sadistically.

Just like before, as the three wrote their respective lines, the words began to painfully etch into their opposite hand. Harry and Draco both winced but tried to remain steely however Ron, experiencing this for the first time, quietly yelped multiple times which was met only with shushes from Umbridge who took delight in tormenting Ron. However, she seemed dissatisfied that she was not reaching the same result for the other two. Fury on her face, she snatched the cursed quills from the hands of Harry and Draco and instead handed them another. With a raised brow Draco would return to his lines, neatly finishing another before the stinging pain he had been feeling on his hand now arrived at his arm, quickly realising his sentence was now etching itself large on his arm. His entire arm paralyzed from the pain, he had no choice but to drop his quill and slumped against his desk in agony. The searing of his arm felt like he was resting it on hot coals, seemingly stinging his skin and flesh hundreds of times. Harry was experiencing the same thing but just like before there was nothing they could do, Ron could only look on in horror and counted his lucky stars he was not experiencing the same thing.

"Potter, Malfoy, please continue your lines." Umbridge uttered with such an enjoyment evident in her voice. Draco wished nothing more than to no holds barred inflict a wicked hex upon this vile woman. He wasn't one for sadism but how he'd love to see her yelp and scream being dealt with some of the pain she inflicts upon others. However there truly wasn't much he nor anyone could do, she was second only to Dumbledore and with the fool's frequent disappearances she seemed unlikely to be challenged. Feeling sick to his stomach, he clutched his chest in pain but with his other arm desperately tried to continue his lines in defiance. As minute by minute crawled by the constant pain was absolutely agonising for Draco but through sheer willpower kept himself focused. He told himself to collapse would be to show weakness and clung to this thought as a means to best her. With all his focus on making it through this, he did not even notice Harry and Ron when they were dismissed after a half hour. Draco was held back for another 15 minutes before a nonchalant dismissal from Umbridge allowed him to exit the room. It was only as he was walking did he notice the effect the pain had on the rest of his body as he clumsily stumbled into the cold corridors of Hogwarts in the evening. Waiting round the corner was Luna, happy to see Draco. Her smile however quickly faded when she noticed the state the boy was in and from the looks of it Draco was partly out of it, not able to comprehend it himself.

He looked awful: his face was several shades paler than it usually was giving him the most ghoulish appearance that frightened Luna to her core, his eyes looked heavy as if he hadn't slept in days, his normally neat blonde hair looked frayed and messy and his body was in a constant state of shaking. His face was barren of emotion, as if numbing himself to the pain had simultaneously numbed himself to the world around him. He opened his chapped lips upon noticing who was in front of him but his voice was hoarse and barren of emotion too,

"Oh... hey Luna." he feebly coughed as his head started to spin.

"Draco..." she gasped, that was the last thing Draco heard before his frame collapsed into the arms of Luna.


	13. Episkey

Draco struggled to open his eyes. His head stung with the pain of a thousand headaches and at first all he could make out was a blur of colours. His immediate senses provided him with a cold stinging on his left arm. Recalling what he could last remember, he realised this was probably the pseudo-torture that Umbridge had forced him to endure. Well, actual torture now that he thought about it. Although, everything following him exiting the detention was hazy and, as if on cue, his vision provided him with an answer. The pale yellow and pink colours in front of him were Luna, relief and appreciation washed over Draco. Trying to sit up, Luna gently pushed him back down before smiling at him.

"You really don't need to get up just yet, I still need to finish making sure you're ok." she softly replied.

Pondering the airy, blue, star emblazoned ceiling above him, Draco asked "Where am I?"

"The Ravenclaw Common Room, it wasn't easy to sneak you in," she chuckled "though luckily I explained the situation to Cho and she helped." gesturing to Cho who flashed Draco an absent smile.

Draco glanced down at himself and was shocked to realise how bad he looked. Luna had been dabbing his left arm with a wet towel and though most of the blood was off his left arm the crimson staining of his school uniform showed just how bad the bleeding had been. Luna then held her wand over his arm and muttered "Episkey." causing the gashes to close up a little more and the bleeding to mostly cease.

"How are you so good with healing spells?" Draco pondered, her talent with soothing his pain on this and other occasions rivalled that of Poppy Pomfrey.

"Oh thank you." she replied wistfully, "I didn't think I was anything special. I guess Mummy did teach me a few things, she was a nurse for St Mungos hospital and an extrodinary witch all around in my opinion. She liked experimenting and created several new healing spells. That's how she died, actually." she finished sadly.

Draco gave Luna a sombre expression, she hadn't spoken much to him about her family and had only ever mentioned her father, Xenophilius, and didn't want to pry about her mother, it wasn't his character to. Luna acknowledged Draco's look and tried to reassure him.

"It's ok, Draco. Mummy probably wouldn't have wanted to go any other way." she said softly. Draco noted there was something about Luna's enunciation of words and sentences that made everything she said seem whimsical, no matter how grim the subject. By all accounts it was one of the reasons that people cruelly labelled her 'Loony Lovegood' but the more time he spent with her the more he realised just how precious it was, just how precious she was. Reflecting back on his years of almost depersonalisation because of his Hogwarts friends, Draco's thoughts on friendship were muddied and confusing. He was certainly glad to be someone's true friend, to have someone he can properly trust and confide in, but Luna was something else, no ordinary person. Was that just because she was so unique or was it something else? He truly didn't have the proper word for it nor the ability to tell.

"I think it'll be ok for you to sit up now." Luna said, waking Draco from his wandering thoughts. He sat slowly rose from the blue cushioned sofa he had been laying on and surveyed his surroundings. The spacious Ravenclaw Tower was certainly a far cry from the dungeons of Slytherin that lay underneath the black lake. The faint sound of whistling wind lashing against the walls of the tower was soothing to his ears. He could certainly appreciate Ravenclaw house in it's own way. Certainly more so with Luna as part of its alumni. Although not feeling 100% still, Draco was by now well enough to walk around.

"Are you ok to walk back to the dungeons now?" Luna asked "It's 10 o'clock. You were unconscious for a few hours but it's not too late for you to go to bed and get some rest."

"Yeah, I think I can manage. Some rest sounds good. Thanks for your help, Luna, as ever." Draco replied with a smile. The few Ravenclaws studying around the room lifted their heads, it was still a strange thing for Draco Malfoy to be so genuinely appreciative to someone. Luna simply took Draco's hand and walked him to the exit of the Ravenclaw Common Room.

"Please take the following weekend easy. I know you tried to shrug off that pain but it's ok to feel pain sometimes and that was certainly a situation nobody would want to be in. I hope Harry and Ron are ok too..." she wondered and frowned briefly before her eyes met Draco's again and her smile returned. "I'll see you in the next DA session, Draco! Apparently Harry is going to teach us the Patronus charm!" she gleefully finished.

Draco shuddered, he wasn't one to shrug off Dementors given his own personal experience with one on the Hogwarts Express in his third year. Being taught how to produce a Patronus could only be a good thing in his opinion.

"I'll definitely be going to that then, see you soon Luna. And... thank you." he softly said, giving her another appreciative smile. Luna wrapped her arms around Draco and he slowly returned the hug. Although hugging hadn't been commonplace in his life beside his mother, Luna was an exception. With her he felt very glad to be in her embrace, a hug from her would certainly be allowed. Not fully wanting to leave her side, he turned towards the expansive hallways of Hogwarts and made the trek back to the Dungeons, clambered into bed and lay down looking up at the ceiling.

_"I'm not one to believe in fate but I truly am glad I met her. I still don't fully believe I deserve her either." _he thought to himself as he shut his eyes and allowed sleep to overtake him.


	14. The Room of Requirement

Draco strolled down the seventh floor of Hogwarts as he did every time there was a new DA session on. Clad in the usual Slytherin uniform, he had fixed his prefect badge to his chest as an excuse should someone wonder what he was doing in this excluded part of the school. He paced up and down the corridor in just the right way to reveal the Room of Requirement. His eagerness to learn the Patronus charm meant he was one of the earliest to the meeting. In fact, only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the Weasley twins were there. Draco gingerly made his way over to the group but hung back slightly, he hoped he wasn't intruding on some sort of inner circle meeting. As if in answer to this, Fred and George both flashed Draco cheeky grins and beckoned him over.

"Hey Draco, we thought you might be able to report back on us on how effective these are!" Fred began, handing Draco some small green candies.

"What're these then?" he asked.

"The latest and greatest from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes! Get Crabbe and Goyle to eat one of these and their face will be redder than Blaise's when he finds out!" George finished triumphantly, though a noticeable groan came from Hermione's direction.

Draco smirked and the idea and took two from George's hand, "Thanks guys. I might give them a try.". The twins appeared satisfied and turned back to teasing Ron.

Harry then took his moment and slowly approached Draco. Their eyes met in a brief moment of understanding before Draco turned his head slightly and instead fixated on an empty corner of the Room of Requirement. Harry decided to take his chances and pry a little further.

"How was it Draco?" he asked, trying to sound sympathetic, aware of the long previous animosity between the two. He had been making a few steps to try and accommodate Draco a little more but it was definitely still a strange sensation for both of them. Just a month ago Harry had been quite sure that he still disliked Draco, but now he was unsure. Outwardly, there wasn't too much difference other than an expressed dislike being replaced with a seeming indifference to him. It was clear from what Ginny had been telling him is that Luna certainly saw something wonderful in Draco. Despite only recently getting to know her, it was clear Luna had an ability to see the good in almost everyone. At first their friendship had definitely struck Harry as odd but he could begin to understand how they must work, Harry had felt that relief of having a friend when he had first met Ron on the Hogwarts Express in his first year. Ron however was a little more vocal in his continuing wariness with Draco, he frequently compared Draco to his father and it rubbed Harry the wrong way. He knew he had to put personal dislike aside, they were fighting for a bigger cause. If Draco wanted to stop Voldemort, as weird as it sounded to him, he was welcome in Dumbledore's Army.

Draco had a much more clear viewpoint on Potter and his friends. He realised now a lot of his previous hatred for Harry, Ron and Hermione stemmed from their friendship. It hadn't been hatred as much as it was envy. He wanted friends that cared about him, that treated him like his own person. Now that he had that in Luna his attitude towards Harry had thawed considerably. He didn't really consider them friends but he was at least willing to work with them where appropriate to undermine greater threats. He considered the possibility he could be properly friendly with them one day. Currently it would be far too much for him, Draco preferred to take things one cautious step at a time. Though he supposed maybe one day he could be returned that handshake he offered Potter on the first day of Hogwarts, under different circumstances this time of course.

"It wasn't exactly pleasant, Potter. Would have been great to hex her into oblivion for what she did but I hope the ministry catches up to her one day."

Harry nodded, "Well let's just be glad she didn't do anything worse to Ron or either of us."

"I suppose so..."

Harry attempted to be diplomatic, turning to face Draco again, "Listen, Draco... We really appreciate you joining us and.... helping us."

"We're all working towards a bigger cause, Potter."

"Why do you support this cause?"

Draco allows a small smile to cross his face "Luna's influence goes without saying, but my father is a fool for following a twisted murderer. He doesn't care about 'higher wizarding families', he only uses them for the power they wield. The ministry are even bigger idiots. By deduction this is the right side for me to take."

Harry nodded at Draco, accepting his stance. "Well I must admit you're one of our best members we have, good luck with today's lesson." he finished before turning away and welcoming the steadily increasing volume of student's coming into the Room of Requirement.

Draco took a seat while watching the rest of the DA spill in. There had been a slight increase in the secrecy of Dumbledore's Army since the introduction of Education Decree Number Twenty-Four. Umbridge was determined to deal with these "dangerous rebels" as she perceived the DA and doing so had introduced the "Inquisitorial Squad", a select group of students that had been given power to enforce these new decrees. Naturally, of course, Blaise and his goons had been the first to sign up and were now harassing Draco every chance they got for info. Due to this, Draco mostly kept himself secluded in his bed after lesson hours in the common room and though it was a struggle for him, feeling so cooped up, he knew he had to protect the DA. Worse than that, Blaise was looking for any possible slipup on Draco's part to remove his prefect privileges. Dreading the loss of freedom, isolation in metaphorical corner of the Slytherin space was his only choice. His feeling of bleakness was quickly shattered when Luna entered the Room of Requirement, instantly spotting Draco and skipping over to him with a grin.

"Hello Draco! You look very well given what happened a few days ago!" she beamed.

"Hey, well I do owe it to you for your wonderful healing talents." he once again allowed a smile.

Luna took a seat next to Draco and reached into her pocket, excitedly placing the item she had obtained into Draco's hand. It was a small silver ring, though the shine of it was faded slightly after several years of neglect and decay. The ring was encrusted with sparking emerald shards that, unlike the silver, still gleamed reflecting any bit of sunlight that came across it. The base of the ring was emblazoned with a faded but still visible marking of the letter M.

"Oh, where'd you get this?"

"Daddy found it in his box of trinkets. He keeps hold of everything he finds when out on his walks and when I was telling him about you he sent this along with the next letter saying it would suit you."

"Thank you, Luna, but I couldn't possibly..." he began.

"Oh don't worry. Daddy has hundreds of rings and necklaces he's found. He even said that the ring could well rightfully be yours. It could be an old Malfoy family heirloom, whose to say?"

"I suppose it could be, Father does have a few things of similar colour and design to this. Thank you, again." Draco shyly smiled back to Luna, feeling very grateful, and slipped it onto his ring finger.

"Are we all here?" Harry cried out to nods of affirmation. "Ok that's good. Today will be our first attempt to learn the Patronus charm. This is a really difficult spell so don't feel disheartened if you don't get it right away."

Standing up, he gave Luna a friendly punch as if to signal "good luck" as he got up to which she happily returned to Draco, he readied himself mentally for the lesson. The Patronus charm was difficult, but Draco was determined to excel at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I hope you're enjoying this so far. I'd appreciate any and all feedback you're willing to give, are my new chapters doing ok so far? thank you so much for reading <3


	15. Happiest Memory

Draco looked around the Room of Requirement and saw around 30 smiling faces all looking at Harry. They were all hoping to learn a spell that was without a doubt difficult and to many it was still amazing that Harry had learnt it in his third year. Harry stated that Dumbledore had warned Fudge at the end of fourth year that Voldemort would try to recruit the Dementors and this was backed up by confirmation from Draco that his father had mentioned this as a possible strategy and as such it was vital all of Dumbledore's Army had a defence should they encounter one.

"Now, the Patronus Charm isn't just a spell where you learn a wand movement and say the spell's name, it's about emotions!" Harry looked excited and optimistic staring at his "class", Draco considered that Harry would probably make a good teacher, he'd surpassed all his expectations so far and if he could get a class to nail this he'd have certainly earned more respect in Draco's eyes.

"You need to think of the happiest memory you can think of, let it fill you up and then say the words 'Expecto Patronum'. I'll demonstrate first." Harry instructed, stepping back slightly before closing his eyes and casting the spell. A silvery-blue mist soon exited his wand that slowly bunched together and before their eyes took the form of a graceful Stag that danced around in circles in front of everyone, the whole class could clearly feel the positive energy emanating from it. The Stag slowly disappeared just as gracefully as it had appeared and the group of students were left staring in awe at Harry before he sheepishly asked "So, who want's a go?" to a flurry of cheers.

Soon the group of 30 were taking it in turns to cast the spell with the older students finding the task more easy than younger ones naturally. Cho Chang was one of the first to successfully conjure a Patronus, with an elegant Swan exiting the tip of her wand to Harry's praise. Hermione of course was also able to achieve one easily, surprised but pleased with her Otter Patronus. The Weasley siblings also all achieved an animal Patronus too, with a Jack Russell for Ron, Horse for Ginny and two cheeky Magpies for Fred and George. Luna came next and as a fourth year hadn't expected much of herself until Ginny's excellent results encouraged her to give it a go. Draco too put his hand on Luna's shoulder and beamed at her "If anyone can pull this off with flying colours, it'll be you. I believe in you." Draco quietly encouraged. Luna smiled and stepped forward before the class, trying to think of a really happy memory. Many thoughts raced through her busy head, her family and her friends both filled her mind. In the end she settled on both of them and how lovely people like her mother, father, Draco and Ginny had all been to her. Saying the words of the spell almost breathlessly, she was shocked as she successfully produced an excited and bouncing Hare Patronus, to polite applause from the group and an overexcited whoop from Draco causing a few eyes to dart in his direction. Draco shrugged and stared at his feet before Luna skipped over to him and gave him a tight hug.

"I thought of you, you know. My happiest memories." she began dreamily.

"Really? Again... I don't know what to say. That's an honour. Why me?"

"Well I thought of Daddy and Mummy too... and Ginny, she's just brilliant. But you were there too Draco. You're really lovely to me and if you hadn't encouraged me I don't think I'd of managed it."

Draco rubbed the back of his head, "Oh I'm sure you would of, your talent is absolutely outstanding to me. You could go toe to toe with people older than even me in Slytherin I reckon!"

"Wow! Well I suppose we have Harry to thank for that, don't we?" Luna gave a knowing smile to Draco who laughed and gave a mock pout.

"I'm not gonna give Potter the satisfaction of hearing this but," he lowered his voice, "he's a damn good teacher."

The two smiled at each other before turning back to the group where they witnessed attempts from other DA member's with varying results. Dean Thomas was boasting to Seamus that he had managed to produce a shield whilst Seamus had yet to produce anything when Harry gestured in Draco's direction for him to step up. Draco swallowed and walked up the front before turning to the group to see looks of encouragement and curiosity, could a Malfoy perform a spell so light and pure?

Draco closed his eyes and wondered what memory was his happiest, it hadn't really been something that crossed his mind previously. With his recent swayings to the light too, a lot of his memories of school were now soured with the fact he had been in the presence of people he had grown to dislike, even his Quidditch victories still had Crabbe and Goyle cheering in tow, creating an unpleasant taste in Draco's mouth. Thinking back further, Draco thought of memories of his family before his school days and before Voldemort had taken over the Malfoys' lives. Him sitting on his Mother's lap as she and his Father read him _'The Tales of Beedle the Bard' _for the second time that day to try and get little 7 year old Draco to sleep. A happy memory by any account but Draco's thoughts lingered on his father. The look of shame and anger on his face if... no... _when _he finds out what he's been doing. In fact, it could well be just after Christmas when Crabbe and Goyle go home to tattle to their fathers about what a "blood traitor" Draco has been. His heart filling with worry, he was thoroughly distracted from his search for a happy memory. As much as he disagreed with his Father, it wasn't like Malfoy's to show disagreement openly and, to a Malfoy of any sort, family is everything. Draco's eyes shot open to look towards Luna for comfort but even as his blue-grey eyes met hers his head and vision began to cloud up. For the second time in a few days, everything went dark for Draco Malfoy.

Unlike last time, Draco fully understood the situation at hand as his eyes blinked open to the Room of Requirement around him. He was frustrated at himself beyond belief and as he bolted up from the bench he had been carefully placed on earlier, he slammed his fist into the bench in anger. Luna quickly sat down next to Draco and put her arm round him in comfort and Draco's outer anger mostly subsided, turning internal quickly.

"What's wrong Draco?" Luna stared at Draco, comforting sympathy in her eyes.

"Why couldn't I do it?" he asked to nobody "Why can't I perform this spell?"

"It wasn't just you, remember. Colin Creevey fell over backwards trying to cast it!"

"Well of course a stupid little mudblood like Creevey would...." Draco looked down at the floor. "Sorry..." he mumbled.

"It's ok, I know you didn't mean it. We all say stupid things when we're angry. But I promise you, nobody expects you to get the spell first time."

"I expect myself to though, I need to learn this stuff. Why can't I? Am I inherently a bad person who can't cast a pure spell like this?" he held his head in his hands and closed his eyes off from the world in shame.

"You're not bad, I promise. A bad person wouldn't have made the steps, the sacrifices even, that you have in joining the DA. It takes a lot of good in someone to want to potentially put their life on their line for a good cause. And you more than anyone else in here has so much on the line." she offered kindly, running her free hand up and down Draco's shoulders in a soothing manner.

Neville, who had been silent up until now but remained in earshot of the conversation in the corner, spoke up.

"I'm properly impressed by you, Draco. You'll absolutely get the hang of the Patronus charm soon enough, you're one of our best members."

"Thank you Neville, that's what makes it almost worse though. What means I can't get the hang of this spell specifically?"

"It's simple. You rival even Harry in having so much negative memories and worries for the Dementor's to feed off." she gestured to Harry, who was in the corner talking to Cho Chang with those 5 people being the only ones left in the room, "He struggled so much in his third year to learn it because it's hard to cast such a positive spell when so much is going on in your life. You're in the same boat but you'll get through this, I know you will."

Draco looked at Luna with an expression of overwhelming gratefulness. Words could not express how thankful he was to have such a wonderful voice of reason in his life, and someone who believed in him when he couldn't, to offer hope and kindness that rivals nobody elses. If the others weren't here he could almost... no... not here or now... Draco twiddled his thumbs and looked down at the floor again before Neville pointed to Harry and Cho.

"They probably want us to leave.." he began.

Luna giggled and nodded as Draco regained his composure and smirked that familiar Malfoy smirk. Taking Draco's hand as Neville led them out of the Room of Requirement.


	16. An Ally in the Snakepit

Draco for once since his change of allegiance was comfortably enjoying his evening in the Slytherin Common Room. Pansy, Blaise and his chubby cronies were too caught up in their 'Inquisitorial Squad' dealings to bother him and Draco wasn't taking this opportunity lightly, relaxing in front of the roaring common room grand fireplace with a book. The room was sparse and mainly just had the more studious Slytherins studying for their OWLs and NEWTs respectively and as such only faint whispering and parchment scribbling was audible. Thinking on his upcoming OWLs, Draco was determined not to sully the Malfoy name and to do well in them. Though most important to him were his best subjects and they were Potions, Defence against the Dark Arts and History of Magic, though Draco had taken to teaching himself the latter subject due to the absolute boredom of Professor Binns. As well as the core Hogwarts subjects, he had elected to take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy though the complexity of Arithmancy meant he didn't have too high expectations of himself in his exams. He returned to his book for another half an hour before being jolted out of his trance-like stance by a cough from behind him. Draco whirled around and saw the stringy figure of Theodore Nott.

"Hey Draco." he sheepishly greeted him with a small wave. Nott had always been a bit more quiet than his peers, willing to laugh along with his housemates at pranks and taunting but never one to start them himself. He was well-spoken and carried himself in a more reserved manner than someone like Blaise or, previously, Draco himself. Nevertheless, Draco considered him a friend still as he hadn't appeared to properly accept Zabini's new position as the Head Honcho of the Slytherin fifth years either.

"How do you do, Theo?"

Nott scratched his head, "I could be better," then lowered his voice, "But we need to talk, follow me to the dorms."

Draco hesitated before seeing the serious look on Nott's face which prompted him to put his book down and follow the boy to their room they shared with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. Luckily, the absence of the three other boys made this an ideal location to discuss something secretive.

Draco was about to ask why Nott had brought him here before the boy's green eyes twinkled and he answered for him, "I know where you've been going."

Draco sighed, clearly his friend had been doing some digging that the dunderheaded trio couldn't manage and had discovered his secret. As he wasn't one to lie, he tilted his head and glared at Theo, "Fine, what'll it be then to keep you from telling the self-righteous inquisitorial squad?"

Theo smirked, "I don't ask much of you, Draco, just one thing." he slowly said before theatrically running a hand through his well groomed straight black hair.

"And that is?"

"How can I join? It's a trifle difficult getting a chance to speak to any of the other houses when your father is widely, and quite correctly, suspected of being a death eater by quite a lot of the students I'd need to talk to."

Draco blinked and felt as if he could slap himself. Resisting the urge to, he considered Theo's offer. It would certainly be a relief to feel not totally alone in his house and if Nott was genuine he was sure he was knowledgeable in the Dark Arts and would be a useful asset to the group.

"I must admit I'm lost for words, Theo. Why you? Why do you want to join a group headed by bashful Gryffindors?"

"Ever since Mother died, it's all Father talks about. He goes on about the glory days where The Dark Lord and his associates struck fear into the hearts of anyone and how it all fell apart when he fell at the hands of a child, but I think he refuses to acknowledge that he just misses Mother."

"The timing certainly matches up, it's easy to shift your grief onto something else." Draco offered and Theo nodded before continuing.

"If Father wasn't so blinded by his delusions he'd realise we're just as well off, better even, as we were then. The Nott name is just as respected amongst Wizarding families and the Ministry. The Prophet is always willing to publish a comment from Nott Senior, etcetera etcetera."

This explanation would suffice to Draco, "I believe you, I'll bring you along to our next meeting. Though I can't promise you'll be fast friends with Weasley anytime soon.",this prompted laughter from Nott, "I don't think he's still 100% keen on me yet either, he hides it well but I notice the odd scowl still."

Theo shrugged, "Old habits die hard I guess. Thank you though Draco, when this is all over we'll be at the forefront of it all, rebuilding the Wizarding World I mean. No more corruption, no more inaction, but no shoving purebloods to the sidelines either. Wizarding Britain is looked down upon by many other Wizarding governments and I don't blame them one bit. It shouldn't be this way, Draco. We have to restore it to the position of respect it should command. The home of Merlin and the four founders of Hogwarts shouldn't be treated as an awkward sibling." Nott ended his impromptu speech by looking at Draco for his thoughts.

Indeed, he certainly was left dumbfounded but impressed by Nott. He seemed to have put considerable thought into his vision for Wizarding Britain and all of it made plenty of sense to him, striking a healthy balance between reform and tradition that left Draco with very little complaints in his eyes. He smiled at his friend,

"You've been keeping this to yourself haven't you? You have all the makings of a dynamic politician, a real man of action. I'm guessing that's your aim?"

Nott looked pleased and nodded, "With your assistance too, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Your ambitions certainly have my support. Come on though, let's see if they're still doing dinner, I've worked up a bloody appetite from all this." The pair laughed and walked off towards the Great Hall.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Harry Potter was standing in the Headmaster's office after a horrible nightmare. He had been watching a snake attack Arthur Weasley only he was viewing it through the eyes of the snake, shaking Harry to his core. It was also the first time Harry had seen Dumbledore in over a month and at first had some underlying gladness that he'd be seeing him. However, Dumbledore seemingly refused to look at Harry and questioned him ruthlessly. Harry gave all the answer's he could before the Headmaster's demanding for detail began to tax him.

"Did you see anyone else in the dream, besides Arthur Weasley and the snake?" Dumbledore questioned, still looking away from Harry and stroking his beard in thought.

"Well at the start I saw Lucius Malfoy.... and I also saw Voldemort. What does it mean, sir?" Harry stammered. Dumbledore seemed to acknowledge Harry's answer with a curt nod but did not acknowledge his question and quickly walked over to a portrait of a former headmaster.

"Phineas, tell those at Grimmauld Place that Lucius Malfoy was present too, and to keep a closer eye on him and his son if possible. No doubt up to old tricks as we suspected." the portrait nodded in response. The last part of that sentence particularly frustrated Harry who glared at the Headmaster with a confused look of hurt and anger. Fred and George too, though worried for their father, briefly cast a look of scorn that went unnoticed from the others and Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Sir.." Harry said quietly, his voice sounding heartbreakingly desperate, pleading the Headmaster to notice him. The others in the room too wondered why Dumbledore refused to look at Harry, with only McGonagall privy to the reason why though she too felt for Harry at this trying time. Internally, Harry was starting to fume with rage. Why wouldn't Dumbledore look at him? Was there another secret that Harry couldn't know about? If so, why? All these questions circling his head was joined by the new thought that echoed in his mind bleakly, causing him to boil with rage.

** _Draco Malfoy_ ** _ has been far more help to us so far this year than the man whose meant to protect all of us._

Harry had seen firsthand what Umbridge's free reign over the school had been like. It was ripping the school spirit apart and making lives hell. Not just him, but Ron, Draco, Fred and George and worst of all: small frightened first years who didn't know any better. All of them had been subject to cruel and barbaric punishments that had firmly overstepped the line between a teacher punishment and a sadistic torture method. And yet, Dumbledore had chosen this time to disappear? To leave the pupils he was meant to look after out to dry? The voice of reason within Harry argued that the Headmaster likely had a very good reason to be so quiet and absent, but the waging war in his mind between reason and fury was quickly seeing fury take the upper hand. Harry usually controlled his temper at times like this, it was a lesson well drilled into him from years of torment on the hand of the Dursleys. But for whatever reason there was a nagging twitch in the back of his mind to act. That twitch soon became a hum, which became a voice, which became a shouting call for action and the resistance he had been trying to put up to remain quiet snapped,

**"LOOK AT ME!"** Harry screamed in a voice full of malice that shook everyone in the room, Dumbledore immediately spun round to face the boy but Harry wasn't finished yet, **"LOOK AFTER YOUR SCHOOL!"** Harry's head spun and he clutched at his head with shock but the burning fury still resided in his mind. He was shocked he'd said what he had and almost felt like apologising to the Headmaster but, swallowing deeply, he realised he stood by his words. He attempted to speak but only stammers came out as a battle raged out in his conscience.

_"What's happening to me?" _he thought to himself. Looking around he saw the roomful of eyes still firmly staring at him with a mixture of shock and sympathy. He couldn't bear to be in the room anymore and hastily tried to make his way back to his bed, pushing past Professor Snape who had just been entering and quickly descended down the spiral staircase. Quickening his pace, he soon found himself in the familiar scarlet and gold colours of the Gryffindor common room. His head still spun as he found his way to his bed and collapsed into a deep slumber, he needed rest more than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and my take on Harry lashing out at Dumbledore. I thought this would make for a good source of tension between the two and how, even though Dumbledore cares for Harry, his pursuit of the "greater good" can sometimes cause some disconnect between how he approaches a situation and how he should approach it. I like how the movie handles the scene so I took some inspiration from that but changed it to fit the context of Harry feeling conflicted about his growing bond with Draco and Dumbledore's inaction with Umbridge. Thanks again for your continuing interest :)


	17. Christmas Break

The next day, Luna received a letter from Ginny. It informed her of Harry’s outburst the night prior, the attack on Arthur Weasley and therefore the information that the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were all going to Grimmauld Place to recover from the events that had transpired. During free time she shared the contents of the letter with Draco and Neville as instructed, weekly DA meetings were to be put on hold until after Christmas. Neville had simply shook his head in concern for Harry and the Weasleys whereas Draco was far more vocal in his opinion.

“Old fool,” he began, tapping his fingers rhythmically on the table in frustration, “Potter comes to him in his time of need and he still feels compelled to keep up this ‘hard-to-get’ charade? And all that business about keeping an eye on me? If he only knew the half of it.”

”Well thats the thing, isn’t it? He doesn’t know you’re helping us now.” Neville offered

Draco calmed down and gave a small nod, “Yes, that’s true. Still, between him and Weasley it’s difficult to feel any sense of trust in the DA for me.”

Luna took Draco’s hand, “They’re in the minority, we certainly both think you’re brilliant. The younger years look up to you too, even if it’s a mix of impressment and fear.”

“I’ll take that for what it’s worth. I just hope Mother and Father will at least be considered by them. I may disagree with Father but I’d rather he not be on the end of some jumped up auror’s curse.”

“I’m sure everything will be alright, Draco.” Luna said, as ever Draco was calmed by her assurances. Spotting him out the corner of his eye and gestured him over, he quickly had a more positive expression on his face.

“Everything alright, Draco?” Nott asked.

”Oh hello. You’re one of Draco’s... friends, right?” Luna addressed Nott hesitantly, not sure if this Slytherin boy was on Team Zabini or not.

”That he is.”, Draco smiled, answering for him. “I’ve found us another member in green.”

Luna and Neville immediately looked very pleased for Draco. His descriptions of the resentment the rest of fifth year Slytherin seemed to have for him now we’re not enviable and Luna was often worried about how Draco was treated in the common room located in the dungeons of Hogwarts. She was very thankful that at least someone else in Slytherin had seen Draco for the good person he could be. Draco meanwhile quickly introduced Nott to his friends.

”Theodore Nott, this is Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Luna and Neville, Theodore.” Draco beamed, happy to be demonstrating another example of a Slytherin that wasn’t shackled to the will of the Dark Lord. Nott gave the two a respectful bow and shook both their hands, he had perked up just as much as Draco upon hearing their last names.

”It is an honour, Mr Longbottom. I believe my father and your grandmother have met on the Wizengamot before?” Nott asked in his diplomatic tone his father had taught him.

Neville blinked before replying with a smile, “Um, yeah I think she’s mentioned him before.”. He was a bit taken aback by Nott but nevertheless appreciative of his clear respect for his family.

Draco chuckled, “Come off it, Theo. You can make your political allies some other time. These are my mates.”

“Sorry, you’re right, Draco, forgive me Neville.” Nott blushed heavily.

”No no, you’ve got a point there I suppose. Gran won’t be around forever and she’s always said our seat on the Wizengamot will be my responsibility one day. She’s taught me a little bit about it, if you know more than me it’d be nice to know more about it.”

”I’m sure Draco and I could help you out with that. We’ve both got our fathers seats that we’ll obtain one day too.” Nott said.

”I haven’t put much thought into it to be honest but House Malfoy, House Nott and House Longbottom would make up a fairly substantial voting bloc, wouldn’t it?” Draco mused.

”Don’t forget Harry, too.” Neville pointed out.

”Oh yeah!” said Malfoy, “Potter’s not only got his seat but I’m pretty sure being the boy-who-lived can sway its fair share of opinion. Wait, does he even know about any of this? Who has his seat at the moment?”

Nott searched his brain, “Well it’s his seat right now of course but because he’s not of age tradition says it’s managed by his godfather, that’s Sirius Black right? Can’t say I’ve heard any reports of him showing up for any votes!”

Luna chimed, ”Definitely keep this between us please Theo but firstly Sirius is innocent, it’s a long story, and secondly we know where he is. Unfortunately he can’t really come out of hiding for obvious reasons.”  
  


Theo nodded, “Alright. Well then I guess in Sirius’ absence the seat must be vacant unless James Potter named a second proxy. I’ll write to Father. If Harry truly doesn’t know about any of this then it’s an outright shame for people who should have told him. The Potter responsibilities are his right.”  
  


“We should definitely tell Harry about this when he gets back, he deserves to know!” Neville added and the other three all nodded in agreement.

—————————————————

It was a lovely Boxing Day afternoon in Hogsmeade. Blessed with a white Christmas, the heavy snowfall of two nights prior coated the town and only enhanced its beauty. Every tree, building and person in town seemed to sing with winter joy and once again for Draco the happiness that Luna’s presence brought him allowed even him to get swept up in the Yule mood. Draco, dressed in his black winter jacket, trousers and boots stood out amongst the snow with only his blonde hair and Slytherin scarf contrasting against the black of his outfit, followed Luna around taking in the wonder and beauty of the surroundings far more than he ever had before. He had been making Hogsmeade visits for two years now but it was only in this moment that he truly appreciated the little village for what it was worth. Indeed, he thanked the four founders of Hogwarts for picking such a lovely location to teach the Witches and Wizards of Britain. Thanks to his ever increasing friends, Hogwarts was becoming a place of true happiness and for once he was now looking forward to the rest of his education.

”Come on, up here!” Luna sung, clad in her pink and blue coat that was unequivocally Luna of her. Draco smiled as he followed her up a hill. After a wonderful day out, firstly in the Three Broomsticks for a pub lunch and then a stroll around the village, spending perhaps too much of the galleons allocated to him by his father on sweets at Honeydukes, the two had strolled up a big hill and upon reaching the top, with a snow covered tree above them, Luna pointed to the sight below.

”Look, you can see the whole village from here! Isn’t it gorgeous?”

”Yeah, yeah it really is.”

”I remember my first Hogsmeade village I came up here by accident looking for nargles and when I looked down there I just had a big ‘o’ expression on my face.”

”Its only now, thanks to you Luna, that I understand moments like that more than I ever did before.”

”That’s alright, Draco. I’m sure you’ll have plenty more moments like this one.” Luna said before a small snow drift from the tree branch above them fell on top of head head causing her to give a fake pout and a small “Oh.”

Draco laughed, “Here, I’ll help you get this stuff off.” he said and brushed the snow off the top of her head and worked his way down until he was clearing the last of it from her cheeks when he just froze, looking at her smiling face as he gently held her cheek in his hand. This wasn’t a moment Draco had planned but sometimes life didn’t need a plan, you can just let the wind take you. To him, the wind was taking him in a lovely direction and he responded in kind. He slowly leaned in and then suddenly his lips met hers. Savouring this moment for as long as they could, even as the frosty winds whipped against their left side. Something about the kiss kept them toasty warm all throughout it. Draco had been considering this moment for some time, he knew his thoughts and feelings for Luna were unrivalled by anyone else but he hadn’t made any sort of plan to make a move out of fear. Yet, he had been handed a beautiful moment out of thin air and he loved every moment of it. Slowly breaking apart after what seemed like an eon, the two closely regarded eachother for a moment before Luna breathlessly added to her previous statement.

”Okay, maybe not a moment quite like that one.” she laughed.

Draco also laughed, “No, that was certainly something else.”

Again, silence fell as the two embraced each other, words losing all meaning once more as action more than occupied the need for them.

”I’m getting a bit cold now, Draco. “ Luna hummed, her face nestled on Draco’s chest with her bright blonde hair spilling out all over his black coat, “Do you think Madam Puddifoot’s tea shop is still open?”

”Yes, sweet, I think we still have time.” Draco gently replied. Luna pulled away and took her boyfriend’s hand. Walking away from the hill that had now changed both their worlds.


	18. The Horrible Truth

**8th January 1996**

With Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys return to Hogwarts came a new meeting of Dumbledore’s Army the next day. When Draco and his stringy, black haired accomplice entered into the Room of Requirement a silence quickly descended upon the dimly lit training room. Draco could hardly blame them for this, a few months of him training with them didn’t fully excuse the hundreds of years of tension between the school and Slytherin house. However, he knew from his Father and several other sources that because of partly the Wizarding War and partly that fool Dumbledore’s term as Headmaster the division hadn’t been this bad since Salazar himself left the school. Nott and him had agreed the pure hatred for the house by Gryffindor and Hufflepuff with only Ravenclaw as a half-ally did not make for constructive inter-house relationships. Harry, coming to the boy’s aid, woke Draco from his thoughts.

”Everyone, this is Theodore Nott, our new member. He’s a fifth year Slytherin like Draco and I’m sure we can all make him feel welcome. We know from Draco that it takes a lot to stand against the majority of what your house thinks.”

Draco and Theo both gave Harry a curt nod in appreciation and the tension subsided as Harry shifted into the second lesson on a Patronus. Theo wandered off to go talk more to Neville and Draco just about started to return to his thoughts before...

”Hello, Draco.” Luna called from behind and before Draco could spin round wrapped him in a tight hug. The slightly tense start to the session evaporated away when he heard his girlfriends voice.

”Well hello, you.” he grinned happily, shuffling around to face Luna in a hug. It had only been just 2 weeks since that magical and unexpected Boxing Day that had changed their relationship and yet equally very little had changed so far. The two were still the supportive, caring and unlikely couple they had been that first day in the Hog’s Head, only now the word “couple” now meant something different.

”I suspect this lesson will be a bit of a relaxing one for me, it’s a pity I didn’t bring any tea with me, really.” she dreamily said before the magic of the Room of the Requirement saw fit to answer her wants when a small wooden ornate table appeared with a few similarly themed chairs popping up around it and a large pot of steaming tea appearing in the middle. Luna looked delighted at this and skipped over to it, making herself a cup of tea that, truthfully, did smell wonderful.

”Draco, if you want to go next?” Harry called, gesturing to the empty space in the middle of the room where a third year Hufflepuff had just managed to pull off a whispy blue mist of energy to praise from Harry.

”Ah yes, thank you Potter.” Draco began to walk to the centre of the room before turning back to see a beam of encouragement from Luna, teacup in her hand. Draco smiled and decided to go for something risky. Without a second thought he pointed his wand and uttered the spell “Expecto Patronum!” and the angelic calming noise with an outburst of blue energy quickly made everyone realise Draco had done it. And indeed, from out of the blue mist an animal began to take shape that took a moment to work out before the unmistakable figure of a penguin was visible to all in the room, sliding around the air as if it were an arctic ice floe. Even as the penguin and the blue mist still shot out of his wand, Draco fell to his knees in astonishment. He had privately wondered if all the time spent around his fathers dark possessions and ornaments meant he was somehow unable to produce a spell of such positivity and lightness but he had just defied even his own expectations to produce one of the strongest patronus’ in the room. Smiles came from all across the room with applause from Harry, Neville, Theo and the Weasley twins even imitated a cheering fanfare as the snake once and for all truly put his past reputation part him. Luna ran over to Draco and somehow in the moment somehow lifted up the boy who was a head taller than her. Harry may have been the boy-who-lived but Draco Malfoy was, to this small group of students, the boy-who-changed-his-destiny.

————————————————-  
  


In the afterglow of that surprising moment, many other students were inspired by Draco and managed to conjure their own patronus for the first time. As the session finally came to it’s conclusion, students filing their way out, the group left narrowed down to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Draco, Luna and Theo. Now that Harry was back, the group of four from the other day were determined to tell him about the information that the adults in his life had seemingly neglected to tell him.

Approaching him, Draco offered a small smile, “Thank you for today, Potter. Feels good to have gotten over that hurdle.”

”The credits on you, Draco. That really was a brilliant patronus.”

Draco nodded, hesitating for a moment before speaking again, “Listen, Potter, a few of us were speaking the other week when we realised something important concerning you. Nott?”

Harry looked back and forth between Draco and Theo, confused. What had happened and why were they of all people the one to be informing him?  
  


”Yes, well you see... how can I put this? Are you aware of the Wizengamot, Potter?” Nott asked, fumbling a little. It was difficult for Nott to know what someone raised in the Muggle world may or may not know.

Luckily, Harry was more than familiar after his near conviction for defending him and his cousin against a Dementor, “All too well. But I don’t fully get how it works.”

Nott sighed but nodded sympathetically, “That’s what we feared. Well you see, as do all noble wizarding families, your father had a seat on the Wizengamot that when he unfortunately.. umm.. passed away... was of course to be given to you.”

Harry looked shocked, turning to Hermione who too was amazed and Ron who looked confused “Wait, Dad was... in government?”

”In a sense, yes. In simplest terms your Dad had a say in lawmaking in the Wizarding World. You aren’t really paid for it per say but you are allocated a salary to help you fulfill your obligations as a member. My family, Draco’s, Neville’s and Ron’s all have a seat too.”

Harry turned to Ron, confused. “Your Dad has a seat? Then why didn’t you tell me about any of this?”

Ron looked flustered but held his hands up, “Honestly, mate, I swear hearing from someone that you’d already been told!”

Hermione seemed to believe Ron but still enquired, “This has never even come up in conversation before?”

”Do I look like someone whose up to date with what’s going on in the ministry? Dad only tells me the interesting bits of his job and besides, the job will be going to my brother Bill one day, not me!” Ron protested.

”Right, so whose got my seat now?” Harry enquired, still trying to grasp the concept that he’s entitled to a say at the ministry, that could have been handy a few months ago!

”Well, normally the seat would have been by proxy awarded to your Godfather, Sirius Black, until you turned 17. But, as Black has something of a reputation about him and, don’t worry, I’ve been told he’s innocent and that’s wonderful news, Harry, the seat would therefore have gone to anybody else James Potter named as proxy. And I believe I now have that information here!” Nott continued, pulling out a letter from his back pocket.  
  


”How’s that?” Hermione asked, taking the words out of Harry’s mouth.

”I wrote to my Father about this very issue. As he’s been retired for over a decade now he takes his Wizengamot duties very seriously. He probably knows the Wizengamot better than anybody else at the moment. If it’s any comfort to you, he did vote in your favour a few months ago. I wanted to open the reply in front of you, thought it appropriate.”

Harry scratched his head, “So, what? It’ll be Professor Lupin or somebody? At worse Peter?”

Nott, who had opened the letter and skimmed past the father-son formalities, shook his head. “It says here that James Henry Potter only named one other person as proxy. That man is one Albus Dumbledore.”

Harry looked confused, he almost seemed to accept it for a moment. Dumbledore had helped protect the Potters, right? Surely it would make sense that Dumbledore be trusted with something like this? But as he internalised this thought Harry quickly realised the elephant in the room.

He shook his head, “Dad couldn’t have thought what happened would happen. If he had named anyone else surely it would have been Mum? That’s allowed, right?”

Nott nodded. “Yes, although there are far less of the them as many noble houses prioritise males in inheritance, there has never been a law forbidding women from holding a seat in the Wizengamot. Your Father naming your Mother as a second proxy, if anyone, is not only perfectly legal but logical. As such, to quote the letter, ‘privately there has been some doubt amongst some of the noble families concerning the legitimacy of that page in James Potter’s will, though nobody has wanted to raise that sort of accusation against the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.’”

”Bloody hell.” said Ron, his reaction perfectly capturing the atmosphere of the room.

Hermione put her arm round Harry, “I’m sure Dumbledore had a good reason to do that, Harry” she said, trying to comfort him.

Draco, who had been silent with his arm around Luna as they listened to this revelation, winced at this. The old fool could claim he had “good reason” all he wanted, this however was an issue that mattered more than just a seat on a council, this was part of his family’s history and Draco could tell Harry was hurt by this.

“What else is there?” Harry asked, a harsh sting in his voice.

”Well, ‘James Potter’s’ will also states that, should you die before you are of age and have the right to dictate your own will, the Potter seat shall be awarded, as has happened previously when houses die out, to either House Black or House Dumbledore, respectively.” Nott added.

”There you are, Harry!” Hermione said, desperate to not see an authority figures reputation besmirched, “Maybe your Dad did include Dumbledore in the will!”

”Or, Granger.” Draco replied coldly, “Dumbledore thought putting Sirius first might cover his tracks.”   
  


Nott sighed, sadly agreeing with Draco, “Furthermore, Dumbledore used Sirius’ absence and his connection to the Potters’ will to claim proxy status over House Blacks’ two seats over the more likely proxies of Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy, both of whom née Black, skirting several legal loopholes in the process. These combined four seats, along with Dumbledore’s other allies, gave him a powerful voting bloc that allowed through, when he otherwise might have not, several of his proposals for Wizarding Britain as well as his election of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.”

The initial shock of the room after the first of Dumbledore’s plot was revealed had subsided. Instead of shock, anger was the general reaction of the room. Harry by now was furious, Dumbledore had not only used his Father’s position for his own gain but his Godfathers as well. He couldn’t have cared less if he had supported all of Dumbledore’s positions, what mattered was he used his family. Harry didn’t know much about wizarding culture at present, but he knew enough to know it was a serious insult to his family.

Draco was too furious, not only for Harry’s sake but his Mother’s, Aunt’s and Cousin’s as well. Unlike Harry, Draco had had it drilled into him by both his parents what an insult this would be and now somehow thought even less of Dumbledore than he had before.  
  


The entire room was either angry, distraught or a mix of both at the news. Even Luna looked extremely put off by the news, comforting Draco in a tight hug. A strangling silence fell on the group until Harry finally lifted his head up, after being almost on the verge of tears he regained his composure and looked stoically and courageously at the group.

”I’m glad all of us are here right now, it’s good to have people we can trust, even if they’re not who we might initially expect” he said, nodding to Draco and Theo who nodded back in support, “I think we can all safely say that, after discovering this, we are no longer Dumbledore’s Army.”

Although Harry had expected resistance to this, he looked up to see six heads all firmly offer their support. Still struggling to grasp the situation, Harry nevertheless understood the weight of his actions.

”From now on, we are once again the Defence Association.”


	19. The Defence Association

The next day, the group of seven that had been shocked by the revelations produced by a simple piece of parchment from Nott Senior reconvened once again in the Room of Requirement. Harry had declared an emergency meeting of the now Defence Association in order to inform them that their trust in Professor Dumbledore had to be doubted, though he hadn’t actually mentioned that was the intention. The response to the alert however shocked the group almost as much as the letter. Plenty of former students of the DA said, some politely and some with aggression, that they would not be attending any future meetings and would in fact hand in their DA coins. Different reasons were cited for this by different students. Some voiced their concerns that Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad would catch up to them, others would say they were busy studying and then a few outright accused Harry of lying or changing his story too much. Though he was reassured by his friends that these were misguided in their accusations, there words hurt Harry. After all, it had been his group and his idea. In the end the now considerably reduced Defence Association would consist of:

Second Years

Dennis Creevey (Gryffindor)

Fourth Years

Colin Creevey (Gryffindor)  
Luna Lovegood (Ravenclaw)

Fifth Years

Harry Potter (Gryffindor)  
Ron Weasley (Gryffindor)  
Hermione Granger (Gryffindor)  
Neville Longbottom (Gryffindor)  
Ernie Macmillan (Hufflepuff)  
Hannah Abbott (Hufflepuff)  
Susan Bones (Hufflepuff)  
Draco Malfoy (Slytherin)  
Theodore Nott (Slytherin)

Sixth Years

Katie Bell (Gryffindor)  
Cho Chang (Ravenclaw)

Seventh Years

Angelina Johnson (Gryffindor)  
Fred Weasley (Gryffindor)  
George Weasley (Gryffindor)  
Lee Jordan (Gryffindor)

The group of almost thirty had been cut down to just eighteen and the result was devastating to team morale. It was clear from who had left that the decision had been done in groups. Seamus and Dean, Justin and Zacharias, the Patils and the three Ravenclaw boys had all left. Many of them had either been sceptical of the DA already like Zacharias or had their loyalties laying with Dumbledore or the Ministry more than with Harry like Seamus. Hermione had her work cut out for her with those who came to hand in their DA coin, she eventually settled on a spell that would cause boils to erupt onto the face of anyone who tried to out the group to anyone in the school staff or Inquisitorial Squad. They all felt glad Hermione had planned for this eventuality. As the eighteen remaining members met in the room of requirement the mood was certainly somber. As Ron filed through the list of signatures to check who was and who wasn’t still here, one absence stung more than any of the others.

”Where’s Ginny?” asked Ron.

”Ginny? She isn’t here?” Hermione said, scanning the room in surprise.

”We’re ‘fraid not.” called the twins from near the back. “Question is, why not?” asked George, on his own.

Murmurs of discussion started between the group. Could Ginny Weasley have really abandoned her brothers AND Harry Potter?

”Hmm.” Luna began, causing 17 pairs of eyes to fall on her. “It’s certainly a bit of a stupid reason but I think she might be jealous of you two.” Luna gestured towards Harry and Cho.

”Jealous? Really?” asked Cho, who was now feeling guilty for the Weasley’s sake.

Quiet fell on the group before Fred spoke up: “If Ginevra wants to throw herself a pity party instead of helping out Harry-“  
  


“-well then by all means don’t stop her.” finished George, huffing slightly.

”Yeah, what they said. Maybe I should speak to her later?” Ron added.

Harry shrugged, “You can try, I just didn’t think she’d act like this.”

”It’s more than a little childish, isn’t it?” Luna sighed, the group humming their agreement.

”Well I suppose this is no reason not to continue our lessons. I suppose now there’s less of us we can all have a go at Occlumency. I guarantee you it’s more difficult than a patronus but we may be needing this now more than ever.” Harry said.

”I have a rudimentary knowledge of it, Potter. Haven’t practised it much yet but it could help.” offered Draco. He was more than enthusiastic to learn Occlumency, if he ever had to return to Malfoy Manor he may well need it to ever leave the place with his life. Draco was more than aware of the dangerous tightrope between light and dark he was walking by returning to his family but he loved them, he had no choice. Anything that could help him with that was good in his eyes.

”That’ll be more than helpful, thanks Draco.”

”I can find some books on it too? I can’t imagine Snape is the most straightforward teacher so if we start from the basics we may have a slightly better chance at getting some basic shields going.” Hermione added.  
  


“Good thing Grangers been doing her extra curricular work then, hey? .” Nott joked to smirks from the group.

“Please don’t expect amazing results immediately. Snape was giving me lessons every day at Grimmauld Place and I've barely made any progress.” stammered Harry.

”We’re all going to give it a go, that’s all we can do. We’ll give it a bloody good go.” encouraged Lee, the group perking up somewhat.

Over the next three hours the Defence Association went in and out of mediation attempts, thought clearing and practical work: all of it to attempt Occlumency. A lot of it felt like there was no progress as there were large gaps between the excited gasps of one or two students as they reported _something_ had happened. Only Harry, Draco and Hermione demonstrated any clear results but all of the members had at least reported to have _felt _something once or twice. Although a tiny step to being able to defend against a mind attack, a step forward was a step forward and the group needed some sign of progress after this massive step backwards earlier.

—————————————————

Wrapping up on a cautiously optimistic notice, Harry had warned the group to be vigilant and to practise in their spare time as much as they could. Mental discipline was hard to grasp but all of the DA knew and understood the value of mastering it. The advice to avoid Dumbledore (easy) and Umbridge (hard) stuck and Harry said his goodbyes until only he, Hermione, Draco, Neville, Theo, Luna and Cho remained. Ron had gone to try and talk some sense into Ginny and so had left for Gryffindor Tower with the Twins. However there was now a necessary scheme to plan.

”So.” said Harry. “What do we do about Dumbledore?”

”Well, as we realised yesterday, he’s in an extremely strong position against us right now. He has his, Harry’s and Sirius’ seats as well as the loyal support of just under half of the Wizengamot and allies with another 10% or so. However, to our benefit, he was only recently almost ousted for his outspoken beliefs on Voldemort’s return. It was only through the last minute change in allegiance of House Bones and House Longbottom that kept him in. He’s toned back his insistence in order to keep his job but between this and the tug of war between the Ministry and Hogwarts his position has never been weaker! He is effectively Headmaster and Chief Warlock in name only right now.”

”Because he can’t cause any more controversy?”

”Exactly Neville! However this won’t last forever. Sooner or later the Dark Lord will reveal himself to the Ministry and Fudge will have some serious explaining to do about why it took him so long. Dumbledore is happy to wait in the sidelines for now because he knows he can assert himself when it all kicks off.”

”What? And replace Fudge as Minister?” Hermione asked.

”No, I don’t think so. That job is more hassle than it’s worth: in his eyes anyway. I think what I’ve gathered from the last 5 years as well as info from you guys is that Dumbledore prefers to wait in the sidelines whenever he can, meaning that the times he **does** get involved have all the more weight behind them. Harry? Hermione? You said Dumbledore has formed his own group?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah, the Order of the Phoenix. Only, he’s made it before; in the first Wizarding War. A few people we know are members. The Weasleys, Lupin, Snape, Hagrid and then a whole bunch of Aurors. Your cousin is one of them, Draco.”

Draco’s face looked like a mixture of worry and excitement, “Nymphadora? Really? I’ve only met her twice, when I was 6 and 10. She was at Hogwarts then. It’s been years...” Draco trailed off and looked emotional. His Mother had a soft spot for his aunt Andromeda and his first cousin once removed, Sirius. However, the pain of years spent apart as well as Lucius’ influence meant that the two sisters had only ever met twice in Draco’s lifetime. Whenever Draco had tried to bring the subject up, his Mother had either stiffened up and dismissed him or glanced at him with a tear in her eye, half staring straight ahead at nothing in particular and this caused him to apologise for bringing it up. Draco could tell that Narcissa was a family woman at heart but in her efforts to appease both Aunt Bella and Aunt Andromeda meant that neither was truly close to her. He wondered if maybe he could give his Mum that chance to be close again.  
  


Luna looked over at Draco, she had watched his head slowly tilt downwards in thought as he zoned out of the conversation about potential political allies. Luna gently put her arm round him and with her other hand held his in support. Draco sniffed in appreciation and tried to keep his mind on the conversation.

”I’m sure Sirius would understand if I told him, Lupin too. I don’t think Kingsley or Mad-eye are the type to take some teenagers side over Dumbledore’s, though.” Harry said, weighing up his options. “Might be difficult to get them all out of Grimmauld Place too.”

”What about the Weasleys?” asked Hermione, “They think you’re brilliant, Harry!”

Harry looked down, “They do, but they also think Dumbledore is something else. They’ve never once questioned his ruling that I have to go back to the Dursleys every year, not even an attempt to ask Dumbledore if I could stay with them instead. They treat me like a child whenever I try and stand my ground like a week ago when I asked if I could live with Sirius after this year. And yeah, I get it’s ‘for my protection‘ and everything to stay at the Dursleys but Sirius has been free for 2 years now and, well, he doesn’t seem like he wants to hit me with a frying pan. I don’t feel very protected there.”

The room went quiet at this. Some, like Hermione and Neville, were at least half aware that Harry didn’t have the best relatives but he had never really discussed it so openly. To the rest of the room this was completely news to them just how severe it was. Cho, though she wasn’t fully aware of the discussion as she had been absent previously, had heard enough about Dumbledore, about the Weasleys and about the Dursleys had treated him. At first her crush on Harry was just for this cute boy who awkwardly asked her to the Yule ball when she had in the end gone with Cedric. Now, she understood Harry was much more than that. He wasn’t just the brave boy-who-lived. He continued to take charge even when he had constantly been dealt a bad hand in life. She knew that this was someone who cared, someone who wanted good things and peace for his friends more than anything. She threw her arms around him in a hug and Harry, though still shaken up by his own honesty just now, gratefully accepted it.

”Why on earth did the old fool ever see fit to put you with those muggles?!” Draco asked to nobody in particular. “It’s barbaric!”

”I’m sure plenty of kind and loving wizarding families would have been happy to take in the boy-who-lived! There was just no need to choose them of all families! Did they even see what they were like?” Nott added.

”Dumbledore seems to believe very strongly in the phrase ‘the ends justify the means’. Not exactly the most sensible thing to apply to the life of a child.” Luna said, running the dirigible plum earring she had taken off her ear in her hand in worry.

Harry looked up at his friends with a sudden look of resolved determination across his face, “Right, Theo, what can we do while Dumbledore is weak? We need to begin to act now before he can make things any worse.”

”Good on you, Harry!” Neville cheered.

”Your resolve has no bounds, Potter.” complimented Theo. “Well, if there was ever a time to get your seats back, it’s now. A young Wizard can take his seat slightly early for numerous reasons historically. It’s as easy as claiming you just want to become involved in the political process for one reason or another. As long as the Wizengamot sees you as mentally able enough to fulfil your responsibilities as the seat of House Potter then all you require is permission from the current proxy.”

”All you require?!” scoffed Hermione, “Dumbledore would never just give up your seat!”

”Perhaps not, but asking for his permission is not the only option we have.” Nott added, “We can always kickstart a case to check your Fathers will for forgeries. The whole reason it slipped through in the first place is that the amount of paperwork around Voldemort’s rise and fall at the hands of Harry means there’s a whole mountain of documents from about 1979 to 1982 that were never given proper checking procedures. The Ministry is aware of it but progress has been notoriously slow. After all, why try and authenticate a document in your back drawer from 1980 when five more from this year just arrived on your desk? With Dumbledore also having a heavy influence over the Ministry at the time it would have been very easy for him to make a few adjustments before James’ will could be read?”

”Who would tamper with a dead man’s will?” Hermione mockingly said in a faux official voice.

”Unfortunately that was more or less the attitude of the Ministry at the time. However if we get some cogs turning we can change that!” Nott smugly said, very glad he had listened to his fathers many lectures in Wizengamot going ons.

Harry didn’t look convinced: “Plenty of the people on the Wizengamot are death eaters aren’t they? Why would they want to help me out?”

Draco smiled, finally understanding Theo’s angle “Because, Potter, they won’t see it as them helping you out.”

Luna also caught on: “They’ll see it as hurting Dumbledore!”

Nott beamed at the couple in appreciation, “Yes! The Dark Lord has always feared Dumbledore far more, he’ll think he’s benefitting from weakening Dumbledore. Then you can “find out” about the case in the Prophet and get your seat back!”

Hermione looked more than impressed, “You’re brilliant, Nott!”

Nott blushed, “I just tune into the right things! Anyways, I’ll see if I can get Dad to push the investigation, it’ll be even more convincing coming from a death eater, and before you know it you’ll have the first step to justice, Harry!”

Harry had now brightened up considerably and had began to speculate, his mind racing with ideas this new position could help them with. “Could I push to get a trial for Sirius?”

Slightly unexpectedly it was Draco who voiced his approval. “Good idea, Potter. It won’t take more than a swig of veritaserum to make everyone realise they’ve made a big mistake!”

Harry smiled, standing up. “Well, shall we head down for dinner? I’d say we’ve done enough brainstorming for a few days.”

And with that, the group trickled out, took the long trek down from the seventh floor, arrived in sensible looking groups to not arouse suspicion and were all delighted by the roast dinner and treacle tart on offer in the Great Hall.  
  


—————————————————

Albus Dumbledore looked down on the Great Hall, stroking his powdery white bristly beard in deep thought. He glanced over to Harry Potter, sitting next to Ron and Hermione and taking bites out of the roast chicken. He made a mental note that young Harry was getting closer to Neville Longbottom these days. He had planned for Neville to be somewhat of a secondary player in Harry’s life, maybe a trusty rook to Harry’s King eventually? Willing to make a big lunge in some way or another? The hat had deliberated on if the boy was suitable for the loyal and true house of the badger and he had thought he could serve Harry well. The boy needed allies after all, but none that would ultimately stop him from what he had to do. They would mourn his loss, yes, but knew his sacrifice was necessary for the Wizarding World. He was glad the King kept his Queen and his Knight close, certainly some of his most valuable pieces and without them the game would be lost. The Queen with her bookish disposition could find her way to any part of the board easily. The Knight who could make wild offensive plays or support his King when he needed it most. Things had a funny way of just coming together like that. This situation with a new Rook could be accounted for and even incorporated into his strategy. Dumbledore shook his head subtly though, he shouldn’t get too hung up on chess metaphors as in the end he was the gamesmaster, as it were. He understood the necessary distance he had to create between him and Harry had cost him some trust but he could win it back. After all, he was the boys saviour, he had picked him up from the Dursleys and whisked him away to a world of wonder that he felt an affinity with and would die for. Harry would always seek his grandfatherly approval. Dumbledore relaxed into his chair overlooking the Great Hall, everything would play into his hand, just as long as Harry knew when to make the King’s Gambit.


	20. The Snake amongst the Snakes

A week after Nott’s letter and Harry was still trying to internalise the current state of his life. He had obtained little sleep in the past few days as his slumber was often disturbed by either nightmares or terrible worries about who he could trust. Nothing had stung him harder than when the man who he’d thought was the greatest Wizard alive, the man who he looked to up and admired, the man who seemingly had always been fighting his corner; all that had been tarnished and now a very different light had descended upon Albus Dumbledore. This was a man who was brilliant at getting people to think his actions were for their benefit when, really, it was all for his own goal. At the end of his first year he had told Harry of his mother’s love for him and how that had saved him from Voldemort in the depths of the school. He hadn’t actually been telling him that to reassure and comfort him. No, he been telling Harry that as if it were simply a weapon in his arsenal. It was moot anyway, his blood meant that his mother’s protection wouldn’t save him now. He had been told year after year to go back to the Dursleys “for his protection” and yet every newspaper swiped at him, every time he had been locked in his room with only a tin of cold baked beans to last him a day and every insult hurled at himself or his parents still hadn’t protected him and his cousin from those Dementors. He was sure his Mum would have had choice words for how her sister had raised her son. Returning to Dumbledore, Harry thought back to all the times he had sat on his hands as people were at risk. Quirrell...the Basilisk... Sirius! Why had Dumbledore, with all his sway in the Ministry at the time, never even tried to get his Godfather a trial? If he knew his Dad and his friends as much as he claimed to surely it would have been obvious that, out of the Marauders, it would have been the easily swayed and jumpy Wormtail who’d have betrayed them? He would have to speak to Sirius later. If he could trust any adult it would be him. After all, only a few weeks ago he had been the only one to speak up on Harry’s behalf that he needed to be privy to more information! They could say he was “just a boy” as much as they wanted but that wouldn’t stop Voldemort from killing him for a single second. 

He took in a deep breath of the chilly wintery afternoon air, he was glad to have taken Neville’s advice to take a long walk through the school grounds. Thank goodness to have had friends that were behind him. He could only imagine how horrible it would have been if Hermione or Ron hadn’t taken his side. Though Hermione initially was sure Dumbledore had his reasons the increasing scope of his misdeeds made her swear off ever assisting the man again and Harry had been grateful his best friends took his side. Ginny... was _another_ matter. Ron had spent 2 hours arguing with her that she was being incredibly self centred but she dug her heel in further and further, claiming Harry was risking it all going it alone against both Voldemort and Dumbledore. Even when Fred and George had joined in Ginny had only retreated to her dorm, her fourth year friends in tow. _“Clearly someone has been listening to Molly Weasley a little too much.” _had remarked Draco when he had found out about the incident and Harry couldn’t disagree too much. He was only hopeful Ginny would see sense eventually. They’d have to hold out for her and offer her another chance to... no... That was Dumbledore’s folly, always too willing to give a second and third chance to everyone without any proof of redemption. Harry was compassionate but they were at war; actions spoke louder than words right now. Draco and Nott were both putting their lives on the line to help out right now, if Ginny even wanted to rejoin he’d need her to actually apologise for letting jealousy needlessly cloud her judgement. Friends shouldn’t betray friends, simple as. Harry sighed a little and powered up over the hill to the clearing overlooking the Great Lake. He looked down to see six figures all in black and green robes. Instinctively, Harry ducked down and began to gingerly watch the conversation unfolding below. It didn’t take long to work out who was who.

”Hello again, Draco!” taunted Blaise.   
  


“Mousey Malfoy! Mousey Malfoy! Tell him Blaise!” egged on Crabbe and Goyle.

”Playground insults. Absolutely charming, did you know the first years are over there?” hummed Draco, pointing to a small gaggle of students a few hundred feet away.

”Come on Draco.” Blaise continued, “I only wanted to let you know I’ve been made Chaser, we’re good old teammates now right?”

Blaise gave Draco a pseudo-chummy shove and Draco smirked. “Yeah, sure. Teammates. Just remember you have to throw the Quaffle around, _not_ your ego.“

Draco hated these confrontations with Zabini and his gang. It was just a bunch of hot air and empty threats being thrown around and all it did was remind him of how he used to be, before she came into his life.

Blaise immediately dropped his act and glared at Draco, causing Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode to step forward. Both of them looked between Blaise and Draco with a mix of anger and wariness on their faces.   
  


Draco sighed. “Pansy? I thought you knew better than to follow around Blaise all day.”

”And I thought you knew better than to hang around Harry Potter and that toad Nott all day so I suppose that makes two of us.” Pansy retorted.

Draco looked irritated. “Come on, Zabini. What’s your problem now?”

”My problem is you, Draco. We’ve had enough of you and Theo besmirching our house name. We know you two and Potter are plotting something and it’s time for you to answer some questions!”

Before Draco could ask how he intended to do that he drew his wand with the other four of Blaise’s posse and Draco quickly responded with their own, through Crabbe briefly fumbled and dropped his own.

Blaise smirked in satisfaction. “Come on now, Draco. You can either come to Umbridge quietly or covered in hexes, what’s it to be?”  
  


“Give up Malfoy! You’ve got no chance!” blubbered Goyle in titters.

Draco began to look for a way out, he could tell this would be a lost cause as he was grossly outmatched. ”He’ll do neither.” said Harry as he ran down the hill with his wand out, joining Draco at his side.

Blaise seemed to blow a fuse. “I knew it! I knew you were hanging out in that lions den!” he then regained his composure and swagger, “No matter. Now we have all the proof we need to shut down your little group!”   
  


“Five against two?” Fred began, the twins flaming hair appearing from over the hill where Harry had been.

”Honestly, we’ve heard you snakes are bad-“ said George.

”- but still we expected more than this!” finished Fred.

Draco looked relieved and Harry smirked. “Gred, Forge. Good to see you.”

The Twins gave a cheeky smile only to be interrupted by a stinging hex that Draco narrowly dodged and an expelliarmus aimed for Harry that his protego was able to block.

”Fired the first shot, have we?” Fred laughed.

”Good luck reporting us now!” George added, right on cue.

Blaise grinded his teeth and screamed. “Bombarda!” and a sudden explosion hit between Draco and George, knocking the two boys to their feet.   
  


“Immobulus!” responded Fred, catching Millicent off guard and causing her to freeze in place. Fred outstretched his hand and quickly pulled up his brother.

”Expelliarmus!” cried Harry. Goyle too was caught out and his wand flew into Harry’s hand. With two of the five already down or disarmed the odds were now heavily in the previously outnumbered groups favour. Draco just about scrambled to his feet before Blaise began firing an assortment of jinxes and curses at him which he happily responded with some of his own. Fred and George began trading spells with Goyle who was surprisingly adept at keeping up with the Twins. Pansy prevented Harry from backing up Draco by forcing her to duel with him. Wizzing and bangs echoed across the far corner of the Great Lake as the 7 wizards still standing all showed their own flairs in spells. Blaise and Goyle both used plenty of malice in their hexes, Pansy seemed to be waiting for an opening, Harry’s were well practised and efficient, Draco’s seemed to strike a balance between efficiency and surprise and finally the Twins were firing all sorts of creative and varied spells that nevertheless were slowly giving them the upper hand.

”Ready Freddie?” yelled George.

”Ready Georgie!” responded Fred.

“Winguardium Leviosa!”

”Glacius!”

The first spell fired by George caused Goyle’s trousers to fall down to his feet. As Goyle scrambled to pull them back up he lost his centre of balance and slipped up on the icy path Fred had created below him and slid backwards into the freezing waters of the Great Lake with a satisfying splash and an equally satisfying high five between the two to celebrate.

”We know it’s a little chilly out but-“ said Fred.

”-enjoy your swim! Fancy a rubber ring?” finished George, laughing.

Fred and George then leapt to the assistance of Draco and Harry. Harry, now with the assistance of Fred, soon disarmed Pansy and her wand flew through the air and Harry was able to stretch out his hand and nab it.

”You’re a numbers man, Zabini.” said Draco as he traded spells still, “Give it a rest now and we can all pretend this didn’t happen.”

”Bombarda Maxima!” screamed Blaise. A big explosion took a large chunk out of the hill behind the four boys, all very grateful it hadn’t hit any of them.

“Right, enough of this.” said Harry and the other three nodded.

”Expelliarmus!” they all said at once and Blaise flew backwards with the force of the four spells, soaring through the air to join Goyle in the Great Lake.

”I hope this is a message to you, Blaise. I’ve had it with your showboating. Take a hint and _grow up_, honestly.” said Draco, coolly.

As Blaise and Goyle scrambled to climb out the freezing water, Draco, Harry, Fred and George made their way back to the castle and didn’t look back once. Draco knew this might spook the Inquisitorial Squad away for a while but they’d try again sooner or later: he was just frightfully lucky Harry and the Twins had both been nearby.

—————————————————

“You wanted to see me, Headmaster?”

”Ah, Harry my boy, it’s been a while. Lemon drop?” said Dumbledore, a small smile across his face.

”Um.. no thank you, sir.” Did Dumbledore lace his Lemon Drops with something? Ok no.. now _that_ would be ridiculous. He did however wonder what Dumbledore’s reaction would be when in a few days or so an investigation would begin on his Dad’s will. And then he would oh so innocently enquire about it further, Harry stifled a laugh at this.

”Something funny on your mind, Harry?” Dumbledore asked in a very teacher-like way, his eyes twinkling. Harry realised he’d never see that twinkle in the same way he used to.

”Oh it’s nothing sir, Ron was just telling a good joke earlier.” he answered in a half truth. Ron had told a good joke earlier but he wasn’t laughing at that anymore.

Dumbledore chuckled. “Oh to be young and revel in humour. So few people my age appreciate a good joke.”

The Headmaster paused for a moment before leaning in slightly, “I’ve been meaning to have a catch up with you, Harry. You must realise that, perhaps even now, Voldemort is attempting to penetrate your mind. Until Severus could begin teaching you occlumency we simply couldn’t risk him hearing anything important. How is the training going by the way?”

Harry blinked a few times. Not even an apology? As usual the headmaster had his reasons but still no reparation for Harry in response to this. “Oh quite well I think. I think I’m definitely getting shields up now.” Harry answered. Another half truth, he was getting shields up now but it was no thanks to Snape. He had only to thank Hermione for doing more research and providing a method that had helped him.  
  


Dumbledore beamed at this. “That’s wonderful news, Harry. You must pat yourself on the back, very few students would be able to accomplish that in a few short weeks.”

Harry faked a smile at the praise. It didn’t take a Ravenclaw to realise Dumbledore was trying to butter him up. He wasn’t going to be falling for that ever again. Luckily Nott, the political child prodigy that he was, had been training him for this eventually and Harry was quite well prepared for some acting. It was time to press the headmaster for his reaction, however.

”Thank you, sir. But can I ask something, if that’s ok?”

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled again at this. “Of course, Harry. You may ask whatever you wish.”

”It’s about Umbridge. When are you going to do something about her? It’s horrible what she does!” Harry said in a shocked tone.

”Quite right, my boy, quite right. Unfortunately my hands are very much tied. The Ministry has forced her appointment as first your Defence professor and later High Inquisitor upon Hogwarts. We must bide our time and I’m sure we shall find a way to get rid of her soon.” Dumbledore said with an encouraging smile.

Harry had to try very hard to stifle a sigh. This was exactly the answer he had been anticipating. Inaction in the face of injustice. All for what? All for some ‘master plan’? Did it not fit in with Dumbledore’s oh so busy schedule? Nott had said the matter could very easily be brought up with the Hogwarts board of governors, who still held the power to dismiss any member of staff with two thirds majority. It would only require someone to get the cogs turning just as Nott Sr. was with the will inquiry. Dumbledore just didn’t want to get involved because it wouldn’t be to his grand plan’s benefit. He was happy to wait for the ‘curse on the DADA position’ to kick in as Umbridge tortured more innocent students with barbaric punishments. Squashing his anger down, Harry feigned a submissive response.

”Yes sir, I understand.”

Dumbledore sympathetically shook his head. “Is there anything more you wish to ask me, Harry?”

“No, not right now, sir.”

”Very well then, I shall dismiss you so you can get back to your antics with your friends, whatever they may be.” Dumbledore finished with a smile and another twinkle in his eye.

Harry had to stifle another chuckle as he made his way for the door. He certainly had ‘antics’ to get up to. Namely returning the Potter seat to its rightful hands in an act that would shake the ministry to its core. Firstly though, a conversation with his Godfather was in order.


	21. (The first of many) Political Proceedings

Harry blankly stared at the steadily burning fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was late at night as necessary for this very secretive method of talking to Sirius. This needed to be secret, if someone supportive of Dumbledore heard well Harry’s advantage was all but moot. The embers of the flame remained annoyingly consistent and Harry was just waiting for the visage of his Godfather to appear in the fire. Finally, after an eternity of waiting, the handsome but worn features of Sirius Black appeared in the wisps of the roaring fire. Sirius gained a huge smile as he saw his Godson for the first time in a few weeks.

”Harry!” Sirius beamed, “It’s wonderful to see you! What requires my attention? At least, that’s what I assumed your very coded letter was referring to.”

Harry grinned sheepishly. “And you Sirius. But listen because this is very important, what I say now cannot be said to absolutely _anyone_ else, no exceptions. Not even Dumbledore.“

Sirius sat up in his seat and gave a curt nod. “Absolutely, Harry. Not a word to anyone. What’s the matter?”

Harry internally was very relieved that Sirius had stood by his words that James Potter’s son came before anything. It was clear from the Order of the Phoenix meeting he had observed during Christmas break that Sirius was, for want of a better term, a black sheep amongst the group. He put Harry first, believing firmly he should be privy to any information and trusted his judgment into wanting to join the Order. When Sirius had said that he had never felt a greater affinity to an adult than him. Now had only proved his integrity. “It’s about Dumbledore. He’s done some terrible things behind my back and yours.”

Sirius didn’t respond but raised an eyebrow and clearly seemed to be willing to hear Harry out.

”Do you know much about the Wizengamot?” Harry asked.

”I’ll be honest, Harry, I really did not care much for politics. But my Father drilled into my head just how important it was and how I’d have the house seats one day so I do know my facts. I’m surprised I got the seats in the end. It wasn’t long after he died that I went to Azkaban though; never even attended one session of the Wizengamot. That might be one of the few good things about my arrest. “ Sirius weakly laughed.

Harry smiled and continued. “Well some time after Halloween, while all the chaos and celebration regarding Voldemort’s downfall was taking place, it seems likely that somebody tampered with Dad’s will and made it so that, in absence of you, Dumbledore would be the proxy of the Potter seat in the Wizengamot.” A cry of shock came from Sirius at this. “Would you know anything about this?”

Sirius looked completely bewildered. “That doesn’t sound right at all. Your Dad told me more than once that I was the only person he had in line for his seat. He’d considered putting Remus and Wormtail on there as well but your Mother kicked up a bit of a storm over that and wanted to put one of her friends on it too. Fiery temper she could be sometimes, but a lovely soul all the rest of it.” Sirius finished fondly.

Harry smiled at his Godfather speaking highly of Lily. “You guys... and Dumbledore. Were you close?”

Sirius tilted his head slightly but then shook it. “No. I mean we joined the Order and everything but we were never chatty with him, he was always busy planning our next move. James making Dumbledore his proxy doesn’t sound like the James I know.”

”I didn’t think so either.” Harry added, glad to have some extra confirmation.

”Has he done anything else?”

”Because you weren’t there and I suppose because you never attended a sitting, Dumbledore also claimed House Blacks two seats. Using them and mine he’s pushed forward plenty of bills as well as propping up his position as Chief Warlock.” Harry once again worked himself up in anger repeating all this.

Sirius began to look more agitated too. “What?! I definitely never named him as a proxy! If it wasn’t your Dad it was my cousins Andy or Cissy! Surely he had to jump through some hoops to do that little stunt?”

Harry sighed, the situation was becoming more and more crystal clear by the moment. The slight shadow of doubt that it could just all be a misunderstanding was well and truly gone now. “Yeah, he did. Nott says that he-“

”Hang on, you’ve been talking to the Notts?” Sirius asked, his eyebrows practically in orbit in shock.

”Yeah, it’s still a surprise to me too but he’s on my side, Draco is as well. They’ve been one of the few to stick by me after I went against Dumbledore.” Harry answered.

Sirius seemed to ponder this for a few moments before speaking. “I trust them if you trust them, Harry. After all, James took a chance with me by looking past my last name and all. So what’s Nott found out?”

Harry appreciated his Godfather’s confidence in him, it seemed more and more likely he would be firmly behind him but was still working up to asking.

”Well, he’s been asking his father to do some digging and there’s a high likelihood Dumbledore or someone close to him altered Dad’s will and in the aftermath of the end of the war the document wasn’t properly checked for tampering. I’m also going to see if there has been any discrepancies in my Gringotts account.”

”I just can’t believe it. What a crook!” exclaimed Sirius. “Good idea on looking into your account, who knows what’s happened there. What are you going to do about your seat though?”

Harry smiled, “Well, Nott Senior as we speak is pushing for an enquiry into Dad’s will and I’ll imagine it won’t be long before I can get my seat back! From there Dumbledore’s claim on the two House Black seats is totally void so they’ll be passed to Andromeda Tonks and Narcissa Malfoy. That won’t last long though Sirius because I’m going to get you a proper trial!”

Sirius’ shocked expression quirky turned into an ecstatic one. “Really? You think that’ll work? The Wizengamot is no laughing matter and I don’t want you troubling yourself for old me, Harry.”

”Yeah, I’m certain. Theo, Draco and Hermione have all been training me for the Potter case and later on your trial. I think many of even the Death Eater’s would be willing to support our claim if it seems we’re going against Dumbledore. But... you’re ok with that right?” Harry asked nervously.

Sirius laughed. “I didn’t think you had to ask, Harry. I am fully behind you, kiddo. Remus too when I tell him. You’re our cub and we’ll protect you. If you can make this work, and from what I can tell you’ve put a lot of thought into this, we can be a proper family just like I said.”

Harry smiled and tried to blink back tears, “Thanks Sirius.”  
  


“That’s alright. Now I’ll tell Remus about this tomorrow. I reckon we can get Tonks on our side as well. As for the rest of the Order we’ll keep it under wraps. But I must go, Harry. I’m not technically meant to be talking to you like this.” Sirius added, sounding rushed.

Harry looked concerned but said his goodbyes to his Godfather, happy to have obtained another ally, with possibly two more coming his way.

—————————————————

Draco surveyed the shiny black bricks that made up the corridors of the Ministry. They reflected a certain authoritative feel that would make any Wizard straighten up and think twice about their actions. Indeed, all of the teenagers currently making their way to the Wizengamot section of the Ministry were keeping their posture straight and respectful in order to make a good impression on all of the Lords and Ladies of various Houses, an idea Draco could pridefully take credit for. Nott meanwhile had suggested that he, Draco and Neville accompany Harry to demonstrate the Potters had considerable political support behind them even after breaking ranks with Dumbledore. Plenty of politics was about appearance, he had said. Nott Senior, who resembled his son greatly aside from being a lot more tired looking, battered and slightly less willowy, had been the one to escort the teenagers to the meeting via a Floo in Hogsmeade. Hermione was also accompanying Harry for moral and intellectual support, Ron had been unable to come due to the presence of Arthur Weasley in the Wizengamot.

“Remember, Harry, the Ministry have been made aware of your presence today but as far as we know Dumbledore hasn’t. Use that to your advantage.” Hermione said.

”Yes, I’ll keep that in mind.” Harry said quickly, his head still spinning as he had bad memories of his last hearing.

”I wouldn’t worry yourself too much about the case itself Harry, it’s quite open and shut. If Dumbledore refuses to relinquish the seat after it comes out the will was tampered with, he’ll have a real scene on his hands. More likely he shall try and make some grandiose gesture while giving it back to you.“ Nott said trying to reassure Harry, who retched at the thought of Dumbledore trying a move like that.

Draco however had his own reasons to be concerned. He had finally and opportunistically told his Father about his friendship with Harry. Lucius was initially furious at the news but as he had explained that Harry had fell out with Dumbledore over the will allegations in the Daily Prophet he had done a full 180 and congratulated Draco on “swaying” Potter away from Dumbledore. Draco, to put it bluntly, didn’t feel the need to correct his father there. It seemed there still remained some belief within Lucius Malfoy that Potter may yet be the one to replace the Dark Lord instead. However, this case would be the first chance for a viewing for Lucius of Harry since this news and he hoped his Father would still be accepting of his friendship. Voldemort was surely aware that Harry had split from Dumbledore now and would be quick to hear how the trial went upon it’s conclusion. For now at least, Draco thought, this would be to their benefit. 

As they reached the end of the corridor the ornate wooden door to the Wizengamot came into view. The door was open slightly and idle chit chat from the Lords and Ladies present was audible. At the door however stood a small, middle aged looking man with greying hair, a bright red robe and huge black spectacles. He regarded Nott Senior and the five children with a respectful bow.

”Ah, Lord Nott, welcome.” he said in a formal tone.

”Thank you, Barnabus.” Nott Senior replied in kind, “I hope my son here can give the names of his friends, they’ve come to see the trial and are above the minimum age of 11 to witness one.” he added before stepping through the door to take his seat.

Barnabus looked at Theo before the boy, now totally in his element, spoke.

”I am Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger.” Nott said, pointing to the respective people. “And this is Harry Potter. I believe the Ministry was already aware of his presence?”

Barnabus briefly looked in awe at the boy-who-lived before snapping back to his formalities. “Lord Potter, a pleasure to meet you. Yes the Ministry wishes to ask for a statement on the case at some point, if the Lord permits it?”

”Yes, sir. This case is important to me on a personal level.” Harry said, copying the speaking patterns he had been tutored on. He was still overwhelmed by the Lord Potter stuff but understood it was custom in an official circumstance like this. He also appreciated being recognised as his Father’s successor.

”Quite understandable, Lord Potter. Your attendance has been noted and you may all proceed.” Barnabus finished, opening the door further for the five.

Harry, followed by Neville, Theo and Draco who in turn were followed by Hermione, entered the Wizengamot building. It was an incredible sight of Wizarding political history. The same black tiles adorned the ceiling and walls but encrusted in the walls were portraits of great British Wizards. The ancient paved stone floor, worn by thousands of steps on each inch of it, echoed with every step the teenagers took towards the observers benches. The observers benches were across the room from the door at the front right. Covering the back was a U-shaped 4 story row of wooden benches. Nott had said that recently allies of the Phoenix Party sat on the right, facing from the front, of the benches whereas neutral and dark orientated nobles sat in the middle and the left respectively. The Phoenix Party was an organisation of light-orientated Wizards who were allied to Dumbledore and were currently the only established Party in the Wizengamot. Alliances existed of course but no opposition party had sprouted up so far.

As they took their seats in the observers bench Harry spotted a familiar face already sitting in them. Her pink hair didn’t exactly make her hard to spot.

”Wotcha, Harry and Hermione!” greeted Tonks, her hair turning a slight shade pinker in happiness.

”Hey, Tonks!” greeted Harry in return. “How’d you find out about this case?”

Tonks smiled, winked at Harry and mouthed “Padfoot.”

Harry immediately lit up. If Tonks was on his side too that meant surely Remus was as well! At this moment however the five pairs of eyes in the observer benches fell upon Draco who was staring at Tonks, mouth slightly open.

”Are you... You’re Aunt Andy’s daughter, right?” Draco asked, stuttering his words slightly.

Tonks then caught on as well. “Draco? I should have recognised the blonde hair anywhere!” she said, equally as stunned as Draco. She then swooped him up into a fierce hug that Draco returned.

”I can’t believe it, I’m fifteen and this is the first time...I’ve ever seen you.” Draco stuttered, fumbling for words.

Tonks seemed equally emotional. “Aw, I saw you when you were a little toddler! Your mum probably doesn’t like talking about that though, am I right?”  
  


Draco nodded. “Yeah, that war.”

”That war.” Tonks repeated.

The two cousins then started chatting feverishly to each other while waiting for the trial to start, clearly making up for lost time. Harry was happy that he had inadvertently united two branches of the Black family. He could tell from this just how important family was in the Wizarding world, that even though Draco Malfoy and Nymphadora Tonks were worlds apart in personality in most aspects they had begun to talk like old friends.  
  


”Ahem! The Noble houses of the Wizengamot have been called today to hear to the case of the will of James Henry Potter and the allocation of the Wizengamot seats of House Potter and House Black.” began a stern looking woman at the front who Harry now knew to be Amelia Bones. They also now watched a slightly sullen Dumbledore take the defendant’s seat in the centre of the room. “As Chief Warlock Lord Albus Dumbledore is involved in this case it is being proceeded over by Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones, Proxy for Lady Susan Bones, for impartiality.”

Draco, Hermione, Neville and Harry were surprised by this, Susan was a Lady? Nott was eagerly excited by this fact, another potential ally!  
  


“Observers to this case are as follows: Sir Barnabus Corner, who is the scribe for this case. Lord Harry James Potter-“

At this, Dumbledore‘s face immediately turned to the observers bench lit up in a mixture of emotions. At first utter surprise, then very briefly a flush of irritation before settling on an expression of happiness.

”Harry, my dear boy! What are you doing here?” he asked, regarding Harry and those surrounding him with bewilderment.

Harry had been preparing for this eventuality and had rehearsed a line. Nott had told him that he could technically correct Dumbledore right now but didn’t want to completely drop his cordial facade with Dumbledore. Instead he’d let his response do that to those that needed to perceive it that way and go over the head of those that didn’t.

”Lord Dumbledore, I simply read about the case in the Daily Prophet and was curious. My Father only left me a few things, I was so surprised to hear about a seat.” Harry replied innocently.

Draco smirked at Harry’s reply. Not only had he addressed Dumbledore in the formal way, implying that he wasn’t close to him, but he had also heavily suggested to the Wizengamot that he hadn’t been informed about the firm mark the Potter name had on Wizarding Britain, raising doubts on those who had been responsible for Harry’s youth and education. Draco had to applaud Theo for training Harry well. Draco chanced a glance over at the left side of the benches and saw plenty of scorn directed at Dumbledore and sympathy directed at Harry.

Amelia Bones returned to the proceedings. “Lord Neville Francis Longbottom. Sir Draco Lucius Malfoy, Heir to House Malfoy. Sir Theodore Perseus Nott, Heir to House Nott. Madam Nymphadora Vulpecula Tonks. Madam Hermione Jean Granger. That is all.”

Some murmuring began and one Gentleman on the left side of the benches stood up to speak.

”Lord Greengrass, you may speak.” said Amelia Bones.

”Forgive me, Madam Bones. But might I enquire as to if Madam Granger is related to the Wizarding family of Dagworth-Granger?” asked Lord Greengrass before giving a slight bow to Hermione.

Hermione, very much thinking on her toes, replied with a respectful curtsy to Lord Greengrass. “Forgive me, Lord Greengrass, but my parents were Muggles so I really don’t know the answer to this. I would consent to a blood testing if the Wizengamot is willing to concede to one taking place after the trial?”

Amelia Bones pulled out a book that had been to her side and flicked through it alphabetically. “It says that the famed Potioneer Lord Hector Dagworth-Granger only had two children with his muggle wife, Lucy. These were a wizard, Rupert, who died childless in 1851 of Dragon Pox and a squib, Jacob, who assimilated into the Muggle world and here we lose contact with him. It is entirely possible Madam Granger is the first Witch to come from this dormant line. I shall permit a blood test upon conclusion of the case if this satisfies both parties.”

Hermione reaffirmed her consent and Lord Greengrass gave a slight nod with a smile.

”What was all that about?” asked Neville.

Theo leaned in, looking very impressed. “I’ll wager a galleon that, going back, House Greengrass has some form of alliance, economic or marriage ties with the Dagworth-Grangers. Quick thinking by both Lord Greengrass and Hermione there!”  
  


“Now, Lord Dumbledore. You are being investigated over a possible falsification or tampering with the will of James Henry Potter. There are claims among those in the Wizengamot and in multiple papers that your name was added to two passages of the Lord Potter’s will in between the death of the Potters in October 31st 1981 and the reading of the will on November 7th 1981.Namely those specifying the future of the Potter seat in the Wizengamot.” began Amelia Bones once again.

”Other papers?” asked Dumbledore.

”Yes, today’s edition of the Daily Prophet has accused you of taking advantage of the chaos at the time and the Quibbler has branded you a con artist.” she quoted impartially.

Draco lit up, the Quibbler! Luna hadn’t been able to come to witness the trial due to an exam but clearly she had told Xenophillius Lovegood about the case! This did not look good for Dumbledore when both the first and second biggest papers in Wizarding Britain, who were frequently at odds with each other in opinion, were agreeing on something! Draco smirked in glee as Dumbledore sank a little back in his chair.

”I can assure you Madam Bones, Noble Wizengamot; that I have absolutely no knowledge of such an interference in the will of James Potter. If someone has done this on my behalf then I shall be swift in wiping any contact or support with them.” Dumbledore said coldly, his attempts at charming Harry clearly at one side.

”Very well, Lord Dumbledore. We have the best investigators in Britain examining the will as we speak.” she stated, matter of factly.

The Wizengamot waited for a short few minutes before a single sheet of parchment was given to Madam Bones which she read through and put down.

”We have managed to reverse all tampering to the will of Lord James Henry Potter and, in the original, Lord Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore is only mentioned once. That is a 100 Galleon gift for purposes of upkeep of the Order of the Phoenix, long since paid out. The two passages of the will have indeed been tampered by the wand of Sir Dedalus Diggle, as checked courtesy of Ollivanders.”

The Wizengamot descended into stunned silence with only some murmuring. The Noble Houses quickly came to an agreement however.

”All in favour of convicting Mr Diggle with an 8 year sentence in Azkaban for tampering with a Lords will and a 5 year sentence for tampering with Ministry documents?” asked Madam Bones and her response was almost the entire bench standing up in favour of conviction, only a few Dumbledore allies voted against. “The ayes clearly have it, dispatch the Aurors to arrest Mr Diggle immediately.”  
  


The observers bench was stunned but confused. Either Dumbledore had some maniacal allies or, and the much more likely conclusion in their eyes, Dumbledore may have just thrown an ally under the bus to save his own skin, utterly sickening for all of them to consider.

”And now we have the matter of the seat of House Potter and therefore the seats of House Black.” addresses Madam Bones.

”Harry?” Dumbledore looked at Harry, a twinkle back in his eyes. “Surely you would prefer I hold onto your seats until you are of age, as is tradition.”

”Madam Bones, I would prefer to take the seat of House Potter myself, as is allowed to any Witch or Wizard over the age of 15 who proves themselves mentally sound to do so.” Harry said politely. Dumbledore may have escaped a conviction today but Harry was determined the headmaster didn’t go home smiling to himself.

Madam Bones smiled at Harry. “So be it. I see no reason to deny Lord Potter his families seat. I award Lord Potter complete control over the seat of House Potter. However, you now must decide the fate of the two seats of House Black, due to the absence of the House Head, Sirius Black.”

Harry was already internally beaming in satisfaction and was becoming more and more confident by the minute. ”Madam Bones, I would like to request an enquiry into the trial, or lack thereof, of my Godfather Sirius Black. I have received strong testimony from those who knew him and my Father that he would never have betrayed him. This is something veritaserum would quickly solve.”

”All in favour of an enquiry into the trial of Lord Sirius Orion Black, with authorisation for use of veritaserum if required?” Most in the room stood up once again, Dumbledore however remained sat down to anger from Harry. “Once again a clear majority for the ayes. Until that time, Lord Potter, what do you wish to do with the seats of House Black?”

”I award the two seats of House Black to the respectful members of House Black, Madam Andromeda Tonks and Lady Narcissa Malfoy respectfully.” Harry added confidently. Draco and Tonks were both touched by Harry’s gesture.

”Very well. Sound choices there, Lord Potter.” said Madam Bones, clearly impressed. “Finally on our agenda. Madam Granger, if you would step forward and use the knife and bowl provided to prick a few drops of your blood for testing, please.“

Hermione politely walked to the front of the room and did just that, wincing slightly as her inexperience showed. She was determined to rectify that soon, however. The splotches of crimson were soon absorbed by the black smooth obsidian bowl and the results were given to Madam Bones.

”Our speculation was correct, it seems. Madam Granger is in fact a descendant of Jacob Dagworth-Granger and by extension his Father. It seems that the dormant two seats of House Dagworth-Granger are dormant no longer, if that is what you wish, Madam Granger?” asked Madam Bones.

Hermione gave a curtsy to first Madam Bones and then the entire Wizengamot. “It would be my great honour to reclaim my families place in the Noble Wizengamot, Madam Bones.”  
  


Madam Bones looked delighted. “Very well. I award Lady Dagworth-Granger her two House Seats. Unless any further issues are raised? No? Then this session of the Noble Wizengamot is adjourned. Good day everyone.”

Hermione turned to Harry, who looked equally as ecstatic as her before turning to Theo, Neville, Draco and Tonks.

”Well? What now?” said Hermione.  
  


“Well.” said Theo. “I’d say a trip to Gringotts is in order for the two of you, don’t you?”


End file.
